Fix You
by AizakiiRIN
Summary: Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu diucapkan—ini bisa ditunjukan dengan tindakan. Apapun tindakan itu. Segila apapun. Meskipun dengan hal yang akan membuatmu sesak nafas sekalipun. /"Aku mencintaimu—tidak, aku menyayangimu" /"—hanya bercanda" /Kuroko TetsuyaxOC /Shinsengumi!Kisedai /Kumpulan 100 puisi—Ogura Hyakunin Isshu /Oneshot /Dedicated to KnBFanbase #VKnBFE /RnR?


**A/N [1]**

Sebelum penempatan Disclaimer, saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal di sini, agar reader mengerti cerita saya ^^

Saya mengambil setting waktu antara zaman Heian & era Bakumatsu yang sebenarnya jaraknya cukup jauh dan tidak terlalu berhubungan dalam sejarah aslinya.

Zaman Heian sendiri adalah zaman di mana Kyoto masih merupakan Ibukota yang tentram, Jepang yang masih terisolasi dari dunia luar. Saya menyebutkan zaman Heian di sini karena saya mengambil beberapa kumpulan _Ogura Hyakunin-isshu _[100 kumpulan puisi Ogura] yang di gunakan dalam fanfic ini. Secara khusus, sebenarnya saya hanya mengambil kumpulan Puisi Cinta dari koleksi Fujiwara no Teika ^^ Jadi harap maklum bila kalian menemukan beberapa puisi di fanfic ini ~

Bakumatsu sendiri sebenarnya adalah era dimana ini merupakan tahun-tahun terakhir zaman Edo, yang akhirnya di sebut Era Bakumatsu menjelang runtuhnya keshogunan Tokugawa. Yap! Shinsengumi! Saya mengambil latar Samurai Elit ini sebagai latar belakang tokoh utama ^^ Jadi harap maklum lagi bila cerita ini sedikit lebih berat pada sejarah~ hehe

Dan saat memasuki konflik cerita, saya mengambil Setting Era Genji. Jadi sekali lagi semoga kalian tidak bingung akan alur cerita saya ini ^^

.

**A/N [2] **

Zaman Heian [794-1185]

Zaman Edo [1603-1868]

.

**A/N [3] **

Terima kasih kepada **AkariiYuko** yang sudah dengan rela-ikhlas dan setulus hati menjadi pembaca pertama fanfic saya ini . dan memberikan saya rasa percaya diri lebih saat saya ragu untuk mempublish fanfic ini :)

Fanfic ini sendiri di buat untuk event **#VKnBFE** yang di adakan oleh **KnBFanbase** :)

.

**Disclaimer **

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ogura Hyakunin Ishu © Fujiwara no Teika dan semua yang telah membuat puisi-puisi yang saya gunakan di dalam fanfic ini

Terjemahan Ogura Hyakunin Isshu © William N. Porter

.

**Warning**

AU . Dipastikan semua chara cukup OOC—tapi saya usahakan untuk IC . OC . Typo . Mis Typo . Belum sesuai dengan EYD . Alur sedikit maju-mundur. Bertele-tele, sepertinya. Historical . Mix and Match antara puisi-pusi ogura dengan Shinsengumi . Setiap puisi yang saya gunakan tidak ada hubungannya, saya hanya mencocokannya dengan scene yang saya tulis . Kuroko Tetsuya . Shinsengumi!Kisedai ~

.

**Notes**

Ronin : Samurai tak bertuan. Istilah di sini kalian bisa menyamakan mereka dengan sebutan pengangguran.

Furisode : Kimono yang sangat formal yang biasanya di gunakan untuk wanita yang belum menikah.

Mibu : Salah satu distrik di Kyoto. Di sebut-sebut sebagai distrik yang kumuh dan kotor, Distrik ini kemudian menjadi tempat markas dari Shinsengumi saat pertama kali mereka ke Kyoto.

Haori : Bisa di bilang sebagai jaket untuk kimono, khusus untuk laki-laki.

Ayakashi : Youkai / Siluman .

Ama no hara, furisake mireba. Kasuga naru, mikasa no yama ni. Ideshi tsuki kamo : Salah satu puisi yang dibuat oleh Nakamaro Abe ; Yang sebenarnya puisi ini dibuat setelah sang pembuat makan malam bersama temannya dari China dan di langit muncul bulan yang indah . Cukup gak nyambung sama cerita saya. Kurang lebih artinya ; _While gazing up into the sky, My thoughts have wandered far. Methinks I see the rising moon, Above Mount Mikasa. At far-off Kasuga._

Tatami : Karpet dari jerami .

Ikedaya : Distrik yang akan di jadikan tempat pembakaran. Insiden ini secara langsung membuat popularitas Shinsengumi mengingkat dalam waktu semalam—meskipun sebelumnya Shinsengumi di anggap pengacau.

Hachimaki : Bandana

Serigala dari Mibu : Sebutan masyarakat bagi Shinsengumi karena kekacauan yang dirimbulkan oleh faksi pertama dari Shinsengumi—kecuali faksi Kondo Isami.

Dango : Makanan tradisional Jepang yang terbuat dari ketan.

Futon : Tempat tidur tradisional Jepang.

Hakama : Salah satu pakaian tradisional Jepang yang digunakan khusus untuk laki-laki.

Yukata : Kimono untuk musim panas. akan tetapi, saya menggunakannya di sini bukan di saat musim panas. Alasan saya menggunakan ini karena Yukata merupakan Kimono yang sangat sederhana.

Omamori : Jimat keberuntungan.

Taiyaki : Sejenis kue, bentuknya mirip ikan. di dalamnya terdapat selai kacang merah.

#Jika ada istilah lain yang tidak saya jelaskan, silahkan bertanya. saya tidak menyebutkannya karena istilah tersebut sudah termasuk istilah umum yang diketahui banyak kalangan.

* * *

_**Tahun 1862, Era Bakumatsu, Edo**__**.**_

Hari itu, awan bergerak dengan lambat. Matahari bersinar cerah. Daun-daun bergesekan tertimpa angin, menciptakan suara yang memberikan ketenangan. Kupu-kupu terbang dengan perlahan. Burung hinggap sesaat, lalu kembali membelah langit. Katak masih melompat. Dan ikan masih setia dengan keadaan tenggelamnya. Benar-benar hari yang cerah.

Seorang pria kini tengah menatap langit, sesekali ia menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Meminimalisir cahaya matahari agar tidak menusuk matanya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, berjalan pergi. Keadaan sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Mengikuti nalurinya, ia menemukan sekumpulan orang yang tengah berbincang-bincang. Ramai.

"Hei, kudengar mereka membutuhkan _Ronin_?"

"_Ronin_?"

"Hn. Ke _Kyoto_"

"Hee…aku petani, bukan _Ronin_"

"Bukan begitu, aku kan hanya bercerita!"

Ia melihat tiga orang pria paruh baya yang tengah berdebat. Penasaran, ia mencoba bertanya,

"Permisi,"

Jeda sesaat, tapi—

"Ah. Anakku jago pedang, mungkin dia bisa ikut,"

"Tidak. Tidak. Mereka membutuhkan seorang _Ronin_"

Tak ada respon.

Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Lelah, ia beralih pada sekumpulan orang lain yang sepertinya tengah membicarakan hal yang sama.

"Permisi,"

Tidak ada respon.

"Permisi,"

Masih tidak ada respon.

Ia menarik nafas. Mengumpulan sedikit tenaga, berucap dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dan suara yang sedikit lebih keras,

"Permisi,"

Sekelompok orang itu menoleh. Kearahnya. Lalu, mereka melotot. Tanpa di duga, mereka malah berteriak.

"Heee! Siapa kau? Pencuri?" Seorang pria tua—berumur sekitar enam puluh tahun—mengacungkan tongkat kayu, padanya, seraya melotot tajam.

"Tidak, aku—"

"Kau tawanan ya?"

"Eh? Tidak, aku—"

"Tangkap dia!"

Ia mengerjap kaget. Lalu tanpa di sadarinya seseorang tengah berlari kearahnya—sepertinya hendak mencekik lehernya, membuat ia membayangkan kematiannya karena sesak nafas. Di cekik.

"Eh? Kemana orang itu?"

Tapi sekarang ia hilang dari posisinya semula.

"Maaf. Saya bukan pencuri ataupun tawanan. Saya hanya ingin bertanya, tadi kalian membicarakan _Ronin_?"

Ia kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah toko—yang jaraknya memerlukan setidaknya berpuluh-puluh langkah untuk sampai ke sana—dengan wajah datar, dan sangat tenang.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?!"

Ia hanya membungkuk kecil, lalu kembali mengulang kalimatnya,

"Maafkan saya. Saya hanya ingin bertanya, ada apa kalian membicarakan _Ronin_?"

Pria di seberang toko yang sedari tadi hanya melihat sepertinya mulai kesal. Lalu ia berjalan menghampirinya, dan mulai bercerita.

"Salah satu _Samurai_ dari _Shonai_, sepertinya telah menyarankan sesuatu. Yang kami dengar, mereka membutuhkan—ah tidak, membuka lowongan untuk para _Ronin_,"

Ia menatap datar pria yang sedang bercerita itu, lalu mengangguk kecil. Dan tanpa di pinta, pria itu melanjutkan ceritanya,

"_Ronin_ untuk di jadikan tentara sebagai pengawal _Shogun_ di _Kyoto_. Kenapa memang, anak muda?"

Ia mengerjap. Lalu kembali mengangguk kecil, menjawab dengan suara pelan,

"Ah. Begitu ya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Terima kasih," Ia membungkuk kecil, hendak berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Jangan-jangan… kau _Ronin_?"

Ia berbalik. Lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, saya _Ronin_. Terima kasih untuk penjelasannya. Itu benar-benar menyelamatkan saya" Ujarnya. Masih tersenyum.

Mereka yang mendengar ucapannya, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu—mungkin kata-kata penyemangat atau sejenis—tetapi itu rupanya tidak terlaksana.

Karena mereka sudah tak melihat lagi sosok sang _Ronin_. Ia…menghilang.

"Hei hei… kalian melihat wajahnya tadi?"

"Hah?"

"Maksudku… mata biru, rambut biru, kulit pucat… bukankah dia—"

"Ah! Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Bohong! Maksudmu, Kuroko Tetsuya yang 'itu'?"

"Memang ada yang lain yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"HEE? Dia jadi pegawal _shogun_? Eh?"

Mereka semua yang ada di sana hanya terdiam. Saling menatap. Terlihat terkejut.

Ah, sepertinya _Ronin_ yang satu ini cukup terkenal.

* * *

_**The rain, which fell from passing showers,**_

_**Like drops of dew, still lies**_

_**Upon the fir-tree needles, and**__**—**_

_**The mists of evening rise**_

_**Up to the autumn skies.**_

_**[Jaku-Ren Hoshi] **_

* * *

Sore itu, angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya. Merapatkan setiap pintu, beberapa rumah di lingkungan sekitar sepertinya ingin mengusir sang  
angin jauh-jauh. Seorang gadis tengah berlari-lari kecil seraya mengangkat sedikit bagian bawah _kimono_nya. Peluh menetes, ia terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Ia memicingkan matanya sesaat, lalu menghembuskan nafas.

"Astaga…"

Ia menatap langit yang kini terlihat kelabu. Mendung. Sepertinya sesaat setelah ini akan segera turun hujan. Gadis itu lalu menarik nafas kuat-kuat, dan kembali berlari.

Sesaat setelah itu, hujan benar-benar turun. Ia berdecak kesal, berusaha menghiraukan sang hujan. Dengan sedikit paksaan, ia menaiki anak tangga yang menuntunnya ke sebuah kuil. Sepertinya, gadis itu memang tidak memiliki niat untuk berteduh, melainkan bahwa kuil itu memang tujuannya sejak semula. Untuk bersembunyi.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berulang-ulang. Sekarang ia berdiam diri di depan kuil itu. Berteduh. Sepertinya ia telah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup berat. Menatap sang hujan, gadis itu hanya diam. Diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"_Ojou-sama_!"

Ia menoleh. Ke kiri, ke kanan, dan mendengar ada seseorang yang berteriak.

"_Ojou-sama_! Anda di mana?"

Ah. Ada orang lain yang berteriak.

"_Ojou-sama~_!"

Astaga. Sudah tiga suara berbeda berteriak. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari, lalu dengan secepat yang ia bisa, ia sudah bersiap untuk berlari. Berlari ke belakang kuil yang terdapat di kaki gunung yang cukup tinggi itu. Tapi,

"Tunggu. Kalau kau berlari ke sana, kau akan mati."

Ia tercekat. Masih mengangkat bagian bawah _kimono_nya, ia menoleh perlahan,

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau berlari ke sana, kau akan mati."

Gadis itu menautkan alisnya, terkejut, dan tidak mengerti.

"Mati."

"EEEHH?"

Dan setelah teriakan barusan, burung-burung yang sebelumnya sedang berteduh langsung terbang. Pergi dan terlihat tak ingin kembali.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Di sana ada jurang, kau akan mati."

Gadis itu lalu diam. Ia melepas cengkraman pada _kimono_nya.

"Te-terima kasih, sudah mencegahku," ujarnya pelan.

Sang penyelamat, pria yang kini sedang terdiam itu, hanya mengangguk perlahan. Gadis itu terlihat kedinginan. Melirik ke arah pria yang telah menyelamatkannya, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

Pria itu sepertinya tahu bahwa ia sedang di perhatikan. Ia lalu menatap sang gadis, dengan wajah datar dan kulit pucat, matanya menatap mata gadis itu seksama.

"Ada sesuatu?"

Gadis itu terlihat terkejut. Lalu menggeleng pelan. Kembali diam. Tiba-tiba,

"_Ojou-sama_! Ah! Anda di sana!"

Gadis itu terkejut, melihat beberapa pria yang terlihat seperti pengawal, datang menghampirinya.

"_Ojou-sama_, kita harus pergi!"

"Astaga, mengapa anda begitu merepotkan, _Ojou-sama_…"

"_Ojou-sama_. Kita harus benar-benar pergi dari sini,"

Gadis itu meringis. Lalu ia menghela nafas dan menjawab,

"Baik. Baik. Tapi aku ingin berpamitan dulu pada seseorang," Gadis itu hendak melepaskan cengkraman salah satu pengawal, tapi tidak bisa.

"Aku ingin berpamitan pada seseorang," Gadis itu kembali mengulang kalimatnya.

Para pengawal itu saling berpandangan, lalu bertanya dengan alis tertaut,

"Maksud anda… seseorang yang ada di sini…?"

"Tentu saja. Aku barusan bertemu dengan…"

"Eh?"

Ia menoleh ke tempat yang sebelumnya terdapat seseorang di sana, pria yang menyelamatkannya.

"Anda yakin, _Ojou-sama_?"

Tapi di sana sekarang tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Tapi… aku yakin di sana tadi ada seseorang,"

Salah satu dari pengawal itu tersenyum, lalu melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Sepertinya… _Ojou-sama_ sedang tidak dalam keadaan sehat, ayo kembali, _Ojou-sama_. Saya yang akan memayungi anda."

Gadis itu lalu menurut. Ia mengangguk. Dan berjalan mengikuti sang pengawal, dengan payung yang telah melindunginya dari hujan.

'_Mungkinkah tadi… aku salah lihat? Tapi aku yakin ada seseorang di sana!' _

Gadis itu kembali menoleh, memerhatikan tempat yang tadi ia lihat ada seseorang di sana.

'_Apa aku…memang benar-benar salah lihat?' _

"_Ojou-sama_? Hati-hati, di depan anda ada batu."

"Ah."

Gadis itu lalu menggeleng cepat. Membuang pikirannya yang tidak karuan, dan kembali berjalan. Pulang.

* * *

_**I can hear the sound of that time coming closer, hour by hour.**_

_**[Salah satu potongan Puisi milik Kondo Isami]**_

* * *

_**Tahun 1862, Era Bakumatsu, Kyoto.**_

.

Jepang saat itu begitu panas, tepatnya _Kyoto_ yang juga tengah mengalami berbagai persoalaan yang pelik. Hal ini bermula sejak Jepang membuka diri pada dunia, pada tahun 1853, dan menyebabkan banyak permasalahan yang berimbas pada berbagai hal. Tepatnya, sejak saat itu, Jepang terbagi menjadi beberapa garis politik yang memiliki perbedaan paham ; salah satunya adalah yang memiliki ideologi _Sonno Joi_. Paham mereka ; "Dukung Kaisar, usir orang asing", berimbas terhadap keamanan di _Kyoto_. Kelompok ini melakukan pembrontakan secara besar-besaran, melalui pembunuhan dan perampokan. Untuk menyikapi hal ini, maka dibentuklah _Shinsengumi_, kelompok _Ronin_ yang bertugas untuk melindungi _Shogun_ yang akan berkunjung ke _Kyoto_.

_Shinsengumi_ sendiri pada awal pembentukkannya memiliki jumlah anggota sebanyak tiga belas orang. _Shinsengumi_ di tempatkan di _Mibu_, salah satu wilayah kumuh di _Kyoto_. Diharapkan, setelah terbentuknya _Shinsengumi_, maka _Kyoto _akan semakin aman. Akan tetapi, itu tidak berlangsung sesuai prediksi dan harapan.

.

Malam itu, Hanamiya datang ke kediaman _Shinsengumi _seraya membawa seorang gadis. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik, memakai _furisode_ berwarna merah. Ia di rangkul rapat oleh Hanamiya, membuat setiap orang yang ada di sana membelalakan matanya. Terkejut.

"Ha-Hanamiya-san! Kau membawa seorang gadis ke sini?"

Hanamiya tersenyum sinis. Merangkul gadis itu semakin erat.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula dia tidak akan mengganggu," ujarnya. Masih penuh senyuman.

"Ta-tapi, dia siapa?" seorang pria berambut pirang, bertanya penuh ingin tahu.

"Dia adikku,"

"Apa?"

Gadis itu meringis, lalu melepas rangkulan Hanamiya.

"A…aku—"

"Hanamiya-san. Kau tidak seharusnya membawa seorang gadis kemari." Tiba-tiba, seorang pria berkulit pucat, dengan mata birunya yang menusuk, memotong perkataan gadis itu.

"Hee~ dia adikku, Kuroko. Lagipula… Akashi, Nijimura, kalian tidak keberatan kan?" Hanamiya melirik dua orang yang sedang memejamkan matanya, terlihat frustasi.

"Makoto. Aku tidak tahu apa motifmu membawa adikmu kemari. Tapi ini _Shinsengumi_, bukan penginapan untuk wanita." Akashi menatap Hanamiya galak. Seakan-akan mengatakan 'aku-ingin-kau-mengusir-wanita-itu-sekarang-juga'.

"Ayolah… Akashi, kau terlalu kaku. Nijimura, kau tidak punya masalah kan?"

"Aku punya," Nijimura berdiri, lalu mencengkram lengan gadis itu.

"Sebaiknya, kau cari tempat lain. Jika kau memang adik Hanamiya, maka aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk menemui kakakmu setiap hari, tapi—"

"Nijimura~ Aku seorang kapten di sini, tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula dia tidak akan mengganggu," Hanamiya memotong perkataan Nijimura, lalu mendorong punggung gadis itu perlahan.

"A-aku, aku akan menjadi pelayan di _Shinsengumi _ini! Aku—aku tidak akan mengganggu, aku janji!"

Mereka semua menatap gadis itu tajam, dari atas hingga bawah. Ah, tidak. Tidak. Tidak semuanya. Ada seseorang yang berambut biru muda yang hanya menunduk dan tidak berbicara apapun.

"Akashicchi?"

Akashi diam. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengangkat dagu gadis itu kasar.

"Akashicchi?"

"Diam. Ryota."

Akashi lalu kembali beralih pada gadis itu,

"Jika kau melakukan kesalahan. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu, meskipun kau adik Makoto sekalipun."

Dan perkataan Akashi mampu membuat gadis itu mengangguk dengan susah payah.

"Namamu?" Nijimura bertanya. Sama-sama dengan pandangan tajam.

"M-Miyuki."

Gadis itu menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah.

"Ha—Hanamiya Miyuki."

* * *

_**Long is the mountain pheasant's tail**_

_**That curves down in its flight;**_

_**But longer still, it seems to me,**_

_**Left in my lonely plight,**_

_**Is this unending night.**_

_**[Kaki no Moto no Hitomaro]**_

* * *

Malam itu, Miyuki membawa keranjang pakaian milik para anggota _Shinsengumi_. Ia hendak mencucinya pada malam hari, agar saat esok pagi ia tinggal menyiapkan sarapan dan tidak perlu mencuci baju mereka, tepatnya _haori_ mereka yang penuh dengan lumpur.

Miyuki berjalan keluar, melewati taman yang sangat dekat dengan ruangan yang ia tempati. Berjalan sedikit jauh dari sana, ia bisa melihat deretan ruangan para anggota _Shinsengumi_. Yang sangat sepi. Oh ayolah, pasti sebagian dari mereka sudah beristirahat. Dan sebagian pasti sedang berpatroli. Miyuki bergidik ngeri, suasananya serasa suram sekarang.

Ia masih berjalan menuju tempat mencuci yang terletak dekat dengan taman depan, ketika ia merasa namanya di panggil seseorang.

"Hanamiya-san?"

Miyuki mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Ia mengedikan bahu, lalu kembali berjalan. Ketika suara itu kembali terdengar,

"Hanamiya-san?"

Miyuki menahan nafas. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Oh ayolah, ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Ia menoleh ke belakang, merasa bahwa di sana ada seseorang yang sedang memerhatikannya.

Dan ia mendapati seseorang yang berkulit pucat, memakai pakaian sederhana—_kimono_ untuk tidur, sepertinya—sedang menatapnya datar.

"A-_Ayakashi_!"

Miyuki berteriak, hendak berlari—lebih tepatnya menubruk sosok yang ada di depannya—seraya menggenggam erat keranjang yang di bawanya. Tapi—

"Ah, maaf. Ini aku, Hanamiya-san."

Miyuki mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menajamkan pandangannya. Dan mendapati sosok yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah _Ayakashi_.

"Ku-Kuroko-san?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. Lalu menghampiri Miyuki, mendekat.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut, Hanamiya-san. Apa yang tengah kau lakukan di malam hari seperti ini?" Laki-laki itu, Kuroko, bertanya dengan nada rendah.

"Ah… aku hanya berniat mencuci _haori_ yang kotor ini, Kuroko-san. Maaf membuatmu terbangun," Miyuki menunjukkan keranjang yang di bawanya. Ia lalu membungkuk kecil,

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Ujar Miyuki.

"Ah, tunggu, Hanamiya-san." Kuroko menahan kepergian Miyuki, menatapnya serius.

"Aku… ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Lanjutnya.

"Sesuatu? Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Kuroko-san? Kau ingin minuman hangat? Akan segera kubuatkan," Miyuki tersenyum lembut. Terlihat tulus.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali menatap wajah Miyuki. Masih dengan ekspresi datar yang ia miliki.

"Apakah… kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Miyuki melongo.

'_bertemu… katanya?' _

"Ah. Sepertinya tidak, Kuroko-san."

Kuroko hanya diam, tanpa merespon jawaban Miyuki.

"Kuroko-san?"

"Ah. Begitu ya." Ujarnya datar, tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi.

Miyuki hanya tersenyum. Meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sendiri bingung melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukan Kuroko. Lalu ia membungkuk kecil, beranjak pergi.

"Ah. Hanamiya-san," Kuroko lagi-lagi menahannya.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?"

Miyuki tercekat. Membantu katanya? Tidak. Tidak. Kuroko itu anggota _Shinsengumi._ Tidak mungkin Miyuki membiarkan ia membantunya mencuci.

"Tidak perlu, Kuroko-san. Aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri." Miyuki kembali tersenyum.

Kuroko kembali diam. Membuat Miyuki semakin bingung. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dipikirkan Kuroko saat ini.

"Kalau begitu… boleh aku menemani?"

Miyuki kembali dibuat terkejut. Menemani? Ah ya sudahlah, lagipula itu permintaannya.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak keberatan, Kuroko-san." Miyuki mengangguk, dan kembali tersenyum.

.

Mereka sampai. Sampai di tempat mencuci baju, yang sebenarnya tidak terdapat di dalam sebuah ruangan. Di dekat taman bagian depan kediaman _Shinsengumi_, terdapat kolam air yang sangat jernih. Di sana terdapat ember kayu yang juga sangat bersih. Dan Miyuki diberi kepercayaan untuk menggunakan wilayah itu bila ia hendak melakukan sesuatu yang membutuhkan air bersih.

Kuroko diam melihat Miyuki. Ia lalu duduk disebuah kursi kayu yang tak jauh dari sana. Memerhatikan Miyuki yang sedang berusaha menghilangkan lumpur-lumpur yang menempel dengan erat pada setiap _haori_ yang ada di keranjangnya.

Mereka bersama dalam diam selama beberapa menit, ketika bulan tiba-tiba muncul dengan menampakan seluruh elemen yang dimilikinya. Bulan di langit kala itu begitu indah dan terang. Membuat kedua pasang mata yang ada di sana mengadah menatap langit.

"Kau tahu, Kuroko-san… ada salah satu puisi yang aku sukai, yang selalu ku ingat ketika aku melihat bulan." Miyuki menatap Kuroko yang hanya diam. Masih dengan senyuman tipisnya. Yang juga masih terlihat tulus.

Tiba-tiba, angin kala itu berhembus, sedikit kencang. Mampu membuat siapa saja merasa merinding. Akan tetapi, Kuroko kini tengah diam dengan rasa merinding yang berbeda.

"_Ama no hara, furisake mireba. Kasuga naru, mikasa no yama ni. Ideshi tsuki kamo._"

Tubuh Kuroko bergetar, matanya terpaku pada satu sosok yang kini tengah melantukan puisi. Dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, sosok itu menatap langit. Menahan beberapa helai rambut lembutnya yang tertiup angin.

Dan saat sosok itu, Miyuki, memalingkan wajahnya pada Kuroko, tersenyum. Kuroko merasakan desiran luar biasa. Desiran angin yang sangat luar biasa yang menghantam tubuhnya.

* * *

_**Why does love distract my thoughts,**_

_**Disordering my will!**_

_**I'm like the pattern on the cloth**_

_**Of Michinoku hill—All in confusion still.**_

_**[Kawara no Sadaijin]**_

* * *

"Apa? Makoto bertarung dengan pegulat?"

Akashi, salah satu dari tiga kapten yang memimpin _Shinsengumi_, selain Hanamiya, dan Nijimura ; yang kini kebali ke _edo_. Menggenggam kuat-kuat pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya, memejamkan mata.

"Jadi, kita harus berbuat apa, Aka-chin?"

"Dia benar-benar melanggar moral," salah satu yang memakai perban yang melingkari jari-jarinya, berkomentar pelan.

"_Shinsengumi_ benar-benar di ambang kehancuran sekarang." Yang lain yang berambut pirang menambahkan.

"Shintarou, kau melihat Daiki?" Akashi bertanya pada pria yang tadi—yang memakai perban di jari-jarinya—dengan tajam.

"Tidak, mungkin dia sedang patroli."

"Bodoh. Ryota, Shintarou, cari dia. Bawa Makoto juga, aku harus memberinya pelajaran."

"Baik, Akashi." Shintarou—Midorima Shintarou mengangguk perlahan, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu, di ikuti oleh Ryota—Kise Ryota.

Di dalam ruangan itu, kini tersisa Kuroko, Akashi, dan salah satu anggota faksi Akashi yang berambut ungu—Murasakibara Atsushi. Ruangan yang sebelumnya ramai itu kini sunyi. Meninggalkan Akashi yang tampaknya sedang menahan amarah yang luar biasa.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko menatap Akashi tanpa ekspresi, berniat mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan, tetapi Akashi tidak memalingkan wajahnya sama sekali.

Kuroko menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, akhirnya ia menyerah untuk mengajak Akashi berbicara. Di sampingnya, Murasakibara hanya diam seraya mengusap pelan punggung pria berkulit pucat itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu bergeser, dan terdapat Miyuki yang kini sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, membawa beberapa makanan.

"Permisi, aku berniat mengantarkan makanan yang tadi di inginkan oleh Murasakibara-san." Miyuki melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan perlahan, takut-takut situasinya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Ia menoleh pada Akashi, yang masih menggenggam pedangnya erat. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Miyuki berniat pergi. Akan tetapi, Akashi menahannya.

"Miyuki. Diam di sini. Kau harus mengetahui apa yang diperbuat oleh kakakmu yang kurang ajar itu," Akashi menatap Miyuki tajam. Seakan-akan mengatakan 'kalau-kau-pergi-kau-akan-aku-bunuh'.

Miyuki menahan nafas. Ia tahu bahwa sesuatu yang seperti ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi. Ia tahu. Akhirnya, Miyuki mengangguk dan duduk di dekat ujung ruangan. Ia menunduk, menatap _tatami_ yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan berat. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Dan Kuroko, yang ada di sampingnya tahu, bahwa Miyuki akan melakukan sesuatu yang sudah ia perkirakan sejak lama. Membuat Murasakibara memandang curiga pada Kuroko yang menatap Miyuki serius.

.

Hanamiya masuk ke ruangan, tepatnya di seret oleh Kise dan Midorima. Dibelakangnya, Aomine mengikuti seraya menguap. Midorima melemparkan Hanamiya tepat di depan Akashi yang sedang duduk dan menyimpan pedangnya di pangkuannya. Ia menatap Hanamiya tajam, meminta penjelasan.

"Oi,oi, Akashi. Apa maksudnya ini?"

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya. Ia lalu menunjuk Hanamiya dengan pedangnya yang masih tertutup.

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa maksudmu bertarung dengan pegulat? Tugas _Shinsengumi_ bukan untuk itu, Makoto." Akashi berucap dengan nada dingin.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan mengelak, Hanamiya. Kau bertarung dengan pegulat, kan? Dan kau tahu, teman-temannya datang ke mari dan ingin membunuhmu!" Kise mencengkram bahu Hanamiya. Frustasi.

"Tidak, tidak, mereka pasti salah mengira aku yang melakukannya." Hanamiya masih mengelak. Masih dengan senyuman sinis yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Makoto. Aku dengar, kau yang telah melakukan semua kejahatan di _Kyoto_ dan membuat nama baik _Shinsengumi_ tercoreng. Kau merampok, membunuh orang-orang yang tidak mau memberikan uang mereka padamu. Benar?" Akashi masih menatap Hanamiya dingin.

"Tidak, Akashi. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, kan?"

Midorima memejamkan matanya. Memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, Midorima berpendapat,

"Kau harus bertanggung—"

"Makoto. Kuperintahkan kau untuk melakukan _Seppuku_. Sekarang. Juga." Akashi menendang Hanamiya, membuat Hanamiya terjungkal ke belakang,

"Oi! Apa maksudmu, Akashi? HAH? Aku tidak melakukannya, BODOH!" Hanamiya bangkit, ia menarik pedangnya dan terlihat bersiap untuk membunuh Akashi. Akashi mundur kebelakang, saat Hanamiya hendak menebas dadanya. Ia lalu menatap Aomine—salah satu anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang paling malas, tapi paling gesit—memberinya tatapan memerintah.

Aomine menguap lagi. Ia lalu mencabut pedangnya, sebelum mendekati Hanamiya, Aomine bertanya. Meminta kejelasan.

"Benar di sini, Akashi? Nanti ruangan ini kotor loh," Aomine memicingkan matanya, tersenyum pada Akashi.

"Lakukan. Daiki."

"Baik, baik~" Aomine lalu menghampiri Hanamiya yang kini menatapnya tajam. Bersiap untuk menusuk dada Hanamiya dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya, akan tetapi—

_SLASH! _

Dari arah samping, sebilah pedang berhasil menebas bagian pinggang Hanamiya hingga mengeluarkan darah yang begitu banyak, membuat Hanamiya berteriak.

"Argh!"

Seseorang yang menebas Hanamiya, menggenggam erat pedang yang ia gunakan sebelumnya. Nafasnya memburu, ia menatap tajam Hanamiya yang kini tersungkur dan memegangi pinggangnya yang terluka.

"M-Miyukicchi?" Kise menatap Miyuki—yang baru saja menebas pinggang Hanamiya, dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Akashi-san. Aku—aku akan membunuhnya." Miyuki berjalan mendekati Hanamiya, lalu dengan pandangan dingin, ia menusuk perut Hanamiya, lalu menyayat tubuhnya secara menyilang, sehingga menimbulkan luka berbentuk huruf 'X'. Lalu dengan sekali sayatan, Miyuki menebas leher Hanamiya hingga hampir putus. Dan membuat Hanamiya merenggang nyawa.

Mati.

.

Semua yang ada di sana menatap Miyuki tidak percaya. Murasakibara menatap pedang miliknya, yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba Miyuki gunakan untuk membunuh Hanamiya. Kise menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, peluh bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Akashi memicingkan mata. Midorima diam, matanya membelalak tidak percaya. Aomine hanya diam dan tersenyum aneh, seakan-akan menggambarkan 'apa-apaan-maksudnya-ini?'. Hanya Kuroko yang masih diam di tempat, meski terlihat terkejut—ia sama sekali tidak melakukan gerakan berarti.

Miyuki yang kini menatap Hanamiya yang sudah ia bunuh, perlahan-perlahan mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia lalu menjatuhkan pedang yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh Hanamiya, menubruk Midorima yang berdiri di ambang pintu, Miyuki berlari keluar dari sana.

.

"Ap-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kise menatap sekeliling, bertanya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Semuanya hanya diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kise, mereka sama-sama terlihat bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sesaat kemudian, Kuroko bangkit. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu,

"Aku akan menyusulnya,"

Akashi memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Kuroko yang menggenggam erat pinggiran pintu. Setelah itu, Kuroko berlalu, pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih tak bisa menerima apa yang sebelumnya sudah terjadi.

.

Kuroko menemukan Miyuki yang kini berjongkok di dekat taman belakang kediaman _Shinsengumi_. Ia sedang terisak. Memeluk lutut, tubuh Miyuki bergetar hebat.

"Hanamiya-san…?"

Miyuki masih terisak, ia lalu bangkit. Masih membelakangi Kuroko, Miyuki menjawab.

"Jangan dekati aku, Kuroko-san. Aku seorang pembunuh. Dan—dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, itu sama sekali bukan namaku."

Miyuki menjawab dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Ia melangkah maju, meskipun masih membelakangi Kuroko. Menjauh.

Kuroko diam. Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Lalu, ia menghembuskan nafas,

Miyuki tahu. Bahwa ia seharusnya tidak begini. Ia tahu, bahwa Kuroko kesini berniat untuk menyusulnya dan meminta kejelasan. Miyuki menarik nafas kuat, lalu berbalik. Menatap Kuroko yang masih berekspresi datar.

"Namaku bukan Hanamiya Miyuki—"

Jeda sesaat, Miyuki menghembuskan nafas.

"Dia bukan kakakku. Dia—dia laki-laki yang mengancamku, Kuroko-san."

Kuroko masih diam. Ia melangkah maju, mendekati Miyuki yang kini mencengkram _yukata_nya erat. Miyuki memejamkan mata, kembali menangis. Ia lalu melanjutkan ceritanya,

—_flashback—_

_Miyuki masih diam di depan cermin, seraya merapatkan furisode berwarna merah yang baru ia dapat hari ini. Ia menatap lentera di ujung kamarnya. Ruangannya sedikit gelap. Dan sunyi. Miyuki tidak tahu ia ada di mana sekarang, hanya satu yang ia tahu pasti. Miyuki datang ke Kyoto bersama sang Ayah. _

_Pintu ruangan Miyuki tiba-tiba terbuka, memunculkan seorang pelayan yang berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Ia meminta Miyuki untuk pergi dari sana, akan tetapi Miyuki tidak dapat mendengarnya. _

_Tiba-tiba, sang Ayah masuk ke ruangan Miyuki, beserta beberapa pengawal dan salah satu pria yang ia tidak kenal. Menggunakan haori berwarna biru cerah, dan tersenyum mengerikan padanya. Miyuki di dorong ke dinding—kepalanya membentur dinding kayu yang keras, lalu ia di tampar berkali-kali. Setelah itu, nafas Miyuki terasa sesak, dan ia pun pingsan. _

—_flashback end—_

"Setelah itu… aku ada di sebuah ruangan sempit bersama Hanamiya-san. Dan… ia membawaku ke sini. Ia mengancamku. Ia bilang… Ayah menjualku padanya sebagai pelayan _Shinsengumi_, dan—"

Miyuki diam. Terlihat kelelahan, Miyuki melangkah, mendekat. Mencengkram _haori_ milik Kuroko. Ia menunduk. Dan saat itu ia menangis dalam diam. Tangannya masih erat mencengkram _haori_ milik Kuroko. Tanpa melakukan hal lainnya, ia terlihat sangat frustasi.

Kuroko tercekat. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan perempuan sebelumnya, selain dengan Ibunya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan bila melihat perempuan menangis. Mengadah menatap langit, Kuroko menarik lengan Miyuki. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, dan mengeratkannya dengan memeluk pinggang gadis itu. Meskipun ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukannya.

"Kuroko-san?" Miyuki hendak mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kuroko. Ia kini merasa bingung dengan perlakuan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba padanya.

"Tetaplah seperti itu, Miyuki-san."

Kuroko menjatuhkan dahinya di ubun-ubun Miyuki, menahan gadis itu agar tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Ia memeluk Miyuki semakin erat, membuat gadis itu sukses tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Miyuki terdiam di balik dada Kuroko yang kini menjadi sandarannya. Ia mengangkat lengannya, membalas pelukan Kuroko.

Angin berhembus, membuat hawa dingin menjalar menyentuh setiap elemen yang disinggahinya. Kuroko dan Miyuki masih tetap dalam posisi mereka sebelumnya. Dengan sedikit paksaan, Kuroko berhasil membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam, ketika ia merasakan sentuhan lembut dari rambut Miyuki yang bergesekan dengan dahinya. Ia lalu sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, meskipun sama sekali tak berniat melepaskannya.

"Miyuki-san, sepertinya… kita memang pernah bertemu."

"Eh?"

"Kau ingat… saat kau masih di _Edo_?"

Miyuki diam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Kuroko bicarakan. Merasa penasaran, Miyuki mengangkat wajahnya. Melepaskan pelukan Kuroko. Meskipun ia masih enggan untuk meninggalkan sentuhan Kuroko. Mereka kini sudah tidak berpelukan, tapi Miyuki masih erat mencengkram _haori_ milik Kuroko yang kini kusut.

"Di kuil. Hujan."

Miyuki mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mencengkram _haori _Kuroko semakin erat. Lalu, ia bertanya dengan nada yang sangat pelan,

"Maksudmu… Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Matanya kembali terpejam, menatap langit. Dan ia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Miyuki diam. Rasa penasarannya kini terjawab. Sekarang ia tahu siapa pria berkulit pucat yang menyelamatkannya ketika ia berada di kuil. Tanpa aba-aba, Miyuki memeluk Kuroko erat. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kuroko, membuat Kuroko tersentak.

Miyuki kembali menangis.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko-san. Terima kasih."

Kuroko diam. Ia menatap Miyuki yang kini membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Kuroko bisa merasakan bahwa _yukata_ miliknya kini basah. Basah oleh air mata Miyuki yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kuroko-san, terima kasih!" Miyuki melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Kuroko. Dengan mata lembab, pipi yang berwarna kemerah-merahan, Miyuki menggenggam erat kedua lengan Kuroko. Dan mereka saling menatap.

Angin tiba-tiba kembali berhembus, memberikan sensasi luar biasa bagi Kuroko yang kini tengah dalam keadaan bingung. Ia merasa bahwa perutnya tiba-tiba sakit. Tidak—bukan sakit, rasanya aneh. Ia tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi, ketika ia menatap mata milik Miyuki yang masih terlihat lembab, ia serasa tenggelam di dalamnya. Tanpa tahu apa yang di lakukannya, Kuroko kembali memeluk Miyuki. Erat. Lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak mau mengucapkan apapun. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, berbicara apa. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya membawa Miyuki tenggelam, tenggelam dalam dirinya yang kini sudah masuk terlalu dalam terhadap sosok Miyuki.

* * *

_**Mina stream comes tumbling down.**_

_**From Mount Tsukuba's height,**_

_**Strong as my love, it leaps into a pool as black as night.**_

_**With overwhelming might.**_

_**[Yozei In] **_

* * *

_**Tahun 1863, Kyoto.**_

Pagi itu, kediaman _Shinsengumi_ masih tenang. Setelah berita Hanamiya melakukan _seppuku_ tersebar, semua orang percaya tanpa menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Meskipun _Shinsengumi_ masih saja di anggap sebagai _Ronin_ tak punya aturan dan pembentukannya pun sia-sia. _Shinsengumi_—tepatnya Akashi yang di paksa untuk menyembunyikan perbuatan Miyuki, akhirnya melaporkan hal yang bertolak belakang ke klan Aizu ; Hanamiya melakukan _seppuku_ karena telah mencemarkan nama baik _Shinsengumi_. Sama halnya dengan masyarakat, klan Aizu pun percaya tanpa bertanya lebih jauh. Dan itu membuat _Shinsengumi_, khususnya Miyuki bernafas lega.

Tapi itu semua tidak berlangsung lama, tidak sampai berita Klan Chosu yang akan melakukan pembakaran di _Kyoto_.

.

Pagi itu, setelah sarapan, suasana di kediaman _Shinsengumi_ begitu suram. Di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu, dapat terlihat bahwa semua orang di dalamnya sedang berpikir dengan serius.

"Klan Chosu akan melakukan pembakaran?"

"Benar. Mereka akan melakukan pembakaran nanti malam… dan, entahlah—" Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita tinggal datang ke sana sebelum mereka melakukan pembakarannya kan? Kita habisi mereka satu-persatu," Aomine meneguk minumannya, berpendapat.

"Daiki. Kita tidak tahu mereka akan melakukannya di mana," Akashi menimpali.

"Hah, kalau begitu, sia-sia saja kita mengetahui informasi ini." Kise berkomentar, seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Tetsu?"

"Aku di sini. Maaf tadi aku pergi tanpa berpamitan," Kuroko, kini berdiri di ambang pintu yang sudah terbuka. Entah sejak kapan, dia sudah ada di sana.

"Uwah… Kurokocchi tidak pernah berubah ya~" Kise menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Maafkan aku." Kuroko masuk ke ruangan, lalu duduk di samping Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, ku dengar mereka akan melakukan pembakaran nanti malam di _Ikedaya_." Lanjutnya.

"_Ikedaya_?" Midorima berujar.

"Iya." Kuroko menjawab singkat.

"Kau tahu dari mana, Tetsuya?"

"Tadi aku sempat mendengar desas-desus di sekitar sini, Akashi-san." Tiba-tiba Miyuki muncul, lalu menyimpan nampan berisi makanan di hadapan para anggota _Shinsengumi_.

"Kau keluar dari sini tanpa berpamitan padaku, Miyuki?" Akashi menatap Miyuki tajam.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-san."

Akashi menghela nafasnya lelah, lalu ia beralih pada Kuroko.

"Kau punya jaminan akan informasimu itu, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi aku yakin akan hal itu."

Akashi diam. Ia akhirnya bangkit berdiri, seraya memberi perintah.

"Baiklah. Nanti malam kita bersiap ke _Ikedaya_, sekarang kalian boleh pergi. Jangan bertindak gegabah."

Mereka semua mengangguk, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu satu-persatu, menyisakan Miyuki dan Kuroko yang masih diam di sana.

Kuroko berdiri, lalu menatap Miyuki datar.

"Miyuki-san, maksudmu tadi…kau benar-benar mendengar desas-desus?"

Miyuki tersenyum tipis, lalu meraih nampan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak, Kuroko-san. Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa,"

"Jadi…"

"Aku hanya ingin Akashi-san percaya pada Kuroko-san. Setidaknya, bila dua orang mengatakan sesuatu yang sama secara bersamaan, maka hal itu dapat di percaya."

Kuroko tidak merespon perkataan Miyuki. Ia lalu membungkuk kecil, berniat pergi.

"Tunggu, Kuroko-san," Miyuki meraih bagian belakang _haori_ milik Kuroko. Menahannya.

Kuroko diam. Ia menoleh kecil, matanya mengekor menatap Miyuki.

Miyuki menunduk, mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Ku mohon…"

Jeda sesaat, Miyuki menghembuskan nafas.

"Ku mohon, kembalilah dengan selamat, Kuroko-san." Ujarnya seraya melepas pegangannya pada _haori_ milik Kuroko.

Kuroko menoleh, lalu menatap Miyuki seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Iya."

Dan satu patah kata itu mampu membuat Miyuki tersenyum lebar.

.

Malam itu, para anggota _Shinsengumi_ bersiap untuk pergi ke _Ikedaya_. Sekitar dua ratus lebih _Ronin_ itu berdiri di depan gerbang, dan terlihat sangat bersemangat. Mereka tersenyum, terlihat tidak merasa takut sama sekali.

Miyuki berdiri di samping gerbang, menatap Kuroko yang berada cukup jauh darinya, masih mengikat _hachimaki_ yang melingkari kepalanya. Ia juga menatap yang lainnya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa amat sangat khawatir sekarang.

"Miyuki. Kau diam di sini. Tutup semua gerbang dengan rapat, jangan pergi ke manapun." Akashi menghampiri Miyuki, memberi perintah.

"Baik. Akashi-san."

"Miyukicchi~ Jangan khawatir seperti itu, kami pasti akan kembali dengan selamat ko!" Kise menepuk-nepuk pundak Miyuki, memberi semangat.

Miyuki tersenyum. Sekarang ia bisa merasa bahwa ia percaya pada mereka.

Aomine menguap. Ia melirik Miyuki yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Kuroko, lalu ia menyenggol lengan Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Aomine-kun?"

"Lihat, sepertinya kau perlu mengucapkan sepatah-dua patah kata padanya, Tetsu." Aomine menatap Miyuki yang kini diam menunduk. Sementara di sampingnya Kise masih saja berbicara.

"Kita harus segera bersiap, Aomine-kun."

Aomine tersenyum sinis, lalu ia melambaikan tangannya pada Miyuki. Berkata—sedikit berteriak.

"Miyuki! Tetsu bilang ia akan membelikanmu _dango_ saat kembali nanti!"

Miyuki mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut. Sama halnya dengan Kuroko yang menatap Aomine penuh tanda tanya.

"Heh? Uwwah… ini pertama kalinya Kurokocchi punya niat seperti itu~" Kise tersenyum, lalu menatap Miyuki.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu ya, Miyukicchi!" Kise kembali menepuk pundak Miyuki, lalu melangkah menjauh. Mendekati garis depan.

"Jaga dirimu, Miyuki-san." Midorima menambahkan.

"Baik. Kita bersiap sekarang. Ayo kita pergi." Akashi melangkah maju, di ikuti dengan langkah para anggota _Shinsengumi_ di belakangnya. Termasuk Kuroko yang kini melangkah dengan penuh keyakinan. Matanya menatap lurus jalan di depannya. Tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali.

Miyuki tersenyum penuh rasa lega. Ia bisa benar-benar percaya pada mereka sekarang. Dan ia tahu mereka akan kembali dengan selamat. Ia merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya, berdoa. Sejalan dengan mereka semua yang sudah benar-benar keluar dari gerbang kediaman _Shinsengumi._

* * *

_**Tahun 1863, Ikedaya, Kyoto.**_

.

Seluruh anggota _Shinsengumi _merapatkan diri mereka di dekat sebuah bangunan yang saling berdekatan. Bersembunyi. Mereka sepertinya telah mempersiapkan diri untuk bertindak dengan hati-hati, lalu menyerang klan Chosu yang ada di sebuah bangunan megah di hadapan mereka.

"Ayolah~ kita tidak bisa berdiam di sini terus, kan?"

"Ryota. Kita harus menunggu klan Aizu bertindak"

"Tapi, Akashi… ini, terlalu lama"

Akashi menggigit bibirnya. Ia lalu mengangkat lengannya,

"Baiklah. Aku mulai merasa kesal sekarang. Maju!"

"_Yosha!_"

Mereka semua berlari, masuk ke ruangan itu dengan penuh semangat.

.

Akashi maju paling depan, ia menendang pintu dari kayu itu hingga hancur. Tersenyum sinis, Akashi berucap pelan.

"Ku hancurkan kalian…"

Setelah tindakan 'kasar' yang Akashi lakukan, beberapa orang datang seraya mengacungkan pedang mereka. Terlihat sangat marah.

"Uwwah~ mereka menyambut kita dengan penuh semangat." Kise tersenyum.

"Menarik," Aomine ikut berkomentar.

Dan seketika itu, kedua belah pihak saling berlari melancarkan serangan.

.

Akashi menebas setiap orang yang menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Kise banyak bicara, banyak melompat, tetapi semua musuhnya berhasil ia bunuh. Aomine berteriak-teriak, terlalu senang. Ia membunuh semua musuhnya dengan brutal. Berbeda dengan Midorima, yang tetap tenang menghadapi semua musuhnya. Meskipun ia sedari tadi mendecih, namun ia tampak menikmatinya. Sementara Kuroko, ia masih bersih. Pedangnya belum menyentuh siapapun. _Haori_nya belum terkena darah sedikitpun. Akan tetapi, ia sudah berada di pertengahan tangga yang menuju lantai dua.

"Tetsuya! Lakukan tugasmu," Akashi memerintah seraya menghindar dari gerakan musuh yang hendak memotong lehernya.

"Bunuh pemimpinnya tanpa ampun, Tetsu!" Aomine juga.

"Ayolah Kurokocchi~ jangan diam di sana terus!" Termasuk Kise, yang masih membunuh musuhnya setelah ia melompat.

Sesaat, angin berhembus pelan. Dan saat itu, Kuroko sudah tidak ada di sana.

* * *

_**If you know, you will hesitate. If you don't know, you will not hesitate.  
[Salah satu potongan Puisi milik Hijikata Toshizou]**_

* * *

Kuroko berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap pria berumur sekitar lima puluh tahunan, yang kini menoleh padanya dengan senyum aneh.

"Hee…aku tidak menyangka akan ada seseorang yang bisa sampai ke sini." Ujarnya mengejek.

"Maafkan aku atas kelancanganku, tapi aku di sini berniat untuk melenyapkanmu, tuan." Kuroko menjawab datar.

"Ahahaha! Jangan kasar begitu, kita masih sama-sama orang Jepang, anak muda." Pria itu tertawa, lalu ia menjentikan jarinya. Sesaat setelahnya, muncul beberapa orang yang terlihat seperti pengawal pria itu. Dan Kuroko merasa pernah melihat tiga di antara pengawal-pengawal itu sebelumnya.

Pria itu kembali tersenyum, lalu ia melompat, keluar dari jendela. Menyisakan Kuroko yang hanya bisa terdiam, ia lengah.

"Hyaaah!"

Beberapa pengawal itu mulai melancarkan serangan mereka. Kuroko menghindar, selalu berhasil menghindar. Setelah itu, ia pasti akan dengan sukses menumbangkan musuh yang ada di dekatnya. Hingga ia menyisakan satu orang yang terlihat seperti pemimpin mereka.

Orang itu mendecih, lalu melompat keluar. Kuroko tidak tahan, ia ikut melompat keluar, dan mengejar orang itu. Mereka berlari, melewati beberapa bangunan, meskipun sepertinya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat sebelumnya.

Kuroko berhenti sesaat. Ia kehilangan jejak orang itu.

Sial.

Kuroko masih berlari, ketika ia mendengar seperti ada seseorang yang berteriak ke arahnya.

_SLASH! _

"Ah!"

Kuroko meringis, menatap telapak tangannya yang tertusuk panah. Bodoh, tadi siapa yang melesatkan panah padanya? Berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit, Kuroko mematahkan bagian depan panah itu, lalu mencabutnya dari depan. Dengan satu kali tarikan.

"Argh!"

Dan berhasil.

Ia masih mendengar orang-orang berteriak, lalu merasa bahwa ia mencium bau anyir darah di mana-mana. Suhunya bertambah panas, entah mengapa. Sesaat setelahnya, Kuroko berhasil menemukan orang yang ia cari. Ia masuk ke sebuah bangunan yang kecil. Yang sepertinya sudah hancur di beberapa bagian.

Kuroko menemukan orang itu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Sepertinya orang itu sudah tidak tahan ingin membunuhnya.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya kau tidak pantas di sebut samurai jika melarikan diri seperti itu."

"Hyaaah!"

Orang itu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kuroko. Ia berlari, mengayunkan pedangnya.

Menebas Kuroko, dan meleset.

"Kalau kau ingin membunuhku, jangan gegabah seperti itu. Lebih santai sedikit," Kuroko melompat ke belakang.

"Diam, BODOH!"

_SLASH! _

"Haha. Rupanya kau juga tidak berhasil menebasku sedikitpun. Jadi ini ya, _Serigala dari Mibu_? Payah!"

Kuroko mengerjap. Ia merasa keringat mengalir dari dahinya. Dan suhunya benar-benar panas sekarang.

_SLASH! _

Orang itu tersenyum senang, ia berhasil menebas dahi Kuroko. Dan sekarang dahinya mengeluarkan darah, mengalir memasuki mata kiri Kuroko.

Kuroko sudah tidak tahan. Dengan mata Kiri yang terpejam, keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, dan tenggorokan yang kering, ia maju. Melemparkan pedang musuhnya dengan kasar, lalu menebas bagian-bagian tubuh musuhnya tanpa ampun.

Dan berhasil.

Orang itu mati sekarang.

Selain hal itu yang ia sadari, Kuroko kini tahu bahwa ruangan ini sedari tadi terbakar. Dengan mata yang mulai menutup, Kuroko kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dan tiba-tiba, ia merasa semuanya berubah gelap.

* * *

_**This lovely morn the dewdrops flash.**_

_**Like diamonds on the grass—**_

_**A blaze of sparkling jewels!**_

_**But—The autumn wind, **_

_**Scatters them as I pass.**_

_**[Bunya no Asayasu]**_

* * *

Matahari pagi masuk melalui celah jendela yang bergaris-garis. Kuroko masih memejamkan matanya, ketika ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang melingkari jari-jarinya. Kuroko memegangi dahinya, dan mendapati sesuatu yang kasar di sana. Kain. Rupa-rupanya lukanya telah di obati. Begitupun telapak tangan kirinya yang juga di balut kain. Ia melirik ke samping, dan mendapati Miyuki yang tidur di sampingnya dengan posisi melipat kakinya. Ia lihat kedua lengan Miyuki yang dengan erat menggenggam jari-jari tangan kanannya. Ia tersentak, melihat wajah Miyuki yang sedang tertidur. Memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, Kuroko menarik nafas kuat-kuat. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berkeringat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dan perutnya kembali merasakan hal yang sama saat dulu ia pertama kali memeluk Miyuki—bukan rasa sakit, tapi rasanya aneh dan tidak ia mengerti.

Kuroko bangun, lalu memanggil nama Miyuki dengan sangat pelan.

"Miyuki-san…"

Miyuki masih tertidur. Nafasnya benar-benar teratur.

"Miyuki-san…"

Masih tidak ada gerakan berarti dari Miyuki.

Kuroko akhirnya menyerah. Sepertinya Miyuki kelelahan. Ia melihat beberapa potongan kain, handuk kecil, dan baskom kecil berisi air. Ah… sepertinya Miyuki yang telah mengobatinya. Membayangkannya, membuat Kuroko merasa pusing. Ah, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Menatap Miyuki yang masih tertidur, Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia tetap tidak melepaskan tautannya dengan gadis itu, malah semakin mengeratkannya. Tanpa sadar, ia menyibakkan poni rambut Miyuki, dan tanpa sadar pula, ia mencium dahi gadis itu. Lembut. Merasa melakukan sesuatu yang salah, Kuroko bangkit. Lalu tanpa sadar, ia melihat Miyuki yang sudah membuka matanya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Ku-Kuroko-san?"

Miyuki terperanjat, ia bangun dengan tiba-tiba. Lalu menatap Kuroko yang juga menatapnya.

"Syukurlah…" Miyuki menutup mulutnya, menangis.

"Mi-Miyuki-san?"

Miyuki menarik nafas, lalu menubruk Kuroko. Memeluknya erat. Masih menangis.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah bangun, Kuroko-san! Aku pikir… aku pikir kau tidak akan bangun lagi," ujarnya dengan terisak.

Kuroko diam. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Miyuki begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia lalu mengusap lembut rambut gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, Miyuki-san."

Miyuki tidak menjawab. Ia merespon dengan mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Miyuki sukses membuat pakaian milik Kuroko basah. Basah dengan tangisannya.

Ia menengadah, menatap wajah Kuroko yang kini sedikit memerah. Miyuki terkekeh, melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kuroko-san benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Saat Sakurai-san membawamu kemari dengan keadaan penuh luka, dan bau asap… aku kira kau sudah mati!" Ujarnya. Masih terkekeh.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, lalu menyentuh dahinya.

"Aku tidak selemah itu, Miyuki-san."

Miyuki tersenyum, lalu menatap Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Aku merasa lega. Benar-benar lega sekarang,"

Kuroko diam. Ia masih menyentuh kain yang menutupi luka di dahinya. Lalu, Miyuki menggenggam kedua lengan Kuroko, seraya mengatakan sesuatu dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah! Kuroko-san! Akashi-san tadi berkata padaku bahwa ia akan memberimu kejutan. Ketika kau bangun kau harus segera ke ruangannya. Sepertinya semuanya juga menunggumu." Miyuki tersenyum lebar.

"Ah… baiklah," Kuroko bangkit, berdiri. Lalu menatap Miyuki.

Miyuki tersenyum. lalu kembali berujar,

"Kau bisa ke sana tanpa aku, Kuroko-san. Aku harus membereskan ini semua. Tapi bisa dipastikan aku akan tahu apa yang Akashi-san berikan padamu" ujarnya. Tersenyum penuh arti.

Kuroko diam. Ia hanya tersenyum. lalu mengangguk kecil, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangannya.

.

Kuroko masuk ke ruangan Akashi. Dan mendapati bahwa semuanya sudah ada di sana sekarang. Kise melambaikan tangannya, berteriak gembira.

"Kurokocchi! Aku kira kau tidak akan bangun—ssu!" Ujarnya.

"Oi Kise, kau juga baru bangun kan?" Aomine mendelik.

"Diam Ryota. Jangan sampai luka di perutmu terbuka lagi, kau jangan banyak bergerak sekarang."

Dan seketika, Kise diam. Dan akhirnya Kuroko mengerti mengapa Kise juga bangun tak lama sebelum dirinya bangun.

"Tetsuya. Aku akan memberikan satu penghargaan untukmu. Anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku." Akashi tersenyum tipis.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kau aku jadikan kapten divisi pertama dari _Shinsengumi_, Tetsuya."

Kuroko masih diam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, mencerna perkataan Akashi barusan.

"Eh?"

Dan ia baru bersuara.

"Kau berhak mendapatkannya, Tetsu. Kau berhasil membunuh setidaknya para pengawal utama dari pemimpin klan Chosu. Meskipun kau berakhir dengan pingsan di ruangan yang terbakar, sih," Aomine menambahkan dengan nada mengejek—sedikit.

"Terima kasih…" ujarnya. Datar.

"Ayolah~ Kurokocchi!"

"Kuro-chin yang semangat dong,"

Kuroko melirik ke arah teman-temannya, sepertinya menunggu Kuroko untuk lebih berekspresi, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus melakukannya.

"Aku… aku benar-benar berterima kasih, Akashi-kun." Ujarnya, mengangguk kecil.

Akashi masih tersenyum. Aneh. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menyuruh mereka semua bubar, karena tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi sepi.

.

Kuroko berjalan di teras depan ruangan-ruangan anggota _Shinsengumi_. Ia berjalan dengan langkah sangat pelan. Terkadang, ia berhenti dan menatap kedua telapak tangannya, entah mengapa.

Di depannya, tiba-tiba Miyuki muncul dan tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu berhenti di depan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba merasa bahwa kedua kakinya bergetar.

"Selamat! Kau berhasil naik posisi, Kuroko-san~!" Ujarnya, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ah… aku, ah, ya, terima kasih. Miyuki-san."

Kuroko hendak berjalan, akan tetapi, tiba-tiba kakinya lemas. Dan—

_BRUK! _

Ia jatuh tepat di hadapan Miyuki.

"Eh? Kuroko-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" Miyuki berjongkok, menatap Kuroko yang masih tidak menampakan wajahnya. Dengan posisi tengkurap.

Kuroko mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberi tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Kenapa ia harus jatuh di depan Miyuki sih?

"M-maafkan aku, Miyuki-san. Aku, sulit untuk berdiri."

"Eh? Hee~ aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa gugup juga, Kuroko-san."

"Ti-tidak. Ini bukan gugup, hanya saja kedua kakiku tadi bergetar."

Miyuki terkekeh. Lalu berlanjut menjadi sebuah tawa. Ia meraih lengan kanan Kuroko. Sebelum membantunya berdiri, Miyuki berbicara pelan.

"Kuroko-san. Kau ingat janjimu padaku?"

"Janji?"

"Un. Janjimu untuk membawakanku _dango_, atau… kau mau kan membelikannya untukku?"

Kuroko diam lagi. Sekarang ia benar-benar malu. Siapa pula yang berjanji membawa _dango_? Itu kan hanya akal-akalan Aomine saja. Mengapa pula Miyuki percaya akan hal itu?

"Bagaimana? Kau akan memberiku _dango_, kan?"

"B-baik. Tapi, bisa kau bantu aku berdiri?"

Miyuki tersenyum senang. Sejujurnya, ia ingin tertawa sekarang. Melihat Kuroko yang kini benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Kuroko-san, ketika kau terlalu senang seperti ini… kau selalu jatuh, ya?" Ia menarik lengan Kuroko, membantunya berdiri.

"Kau salah paham Miyuki-san."

Miyuki hanya tersenyum. Dan ia pun kembali tertawa.

* * *

_**Blush upon my cheek,**_

_**Conceal it as I may.**_

_**Proclaims to all that I'm in love,**_

_**Till people smile and say-**_

_**'Where are thy thoughts to-day?'**_

_**[Taira no Kanemori]**_

* * *

_**Tahun 1864, Era Genji, Kyoto.**_

.

Miyuki baru bangun pagi itu. Matahari belum muncul ke permukaan, cuaca masih agak gelap. Akan tetapi, Miyuki tidak bisa berleha-leha. Ia memiliki tugas yang menumpuk setiap harinya. Seperti membersihkan halaman, mengepel lantai, memasak, mencuci, dan lain sebagainya. Belum lagi bila ia tiba-tiba di suruh kesana-kemari oleh para anggota _Shinsengumi_—terutama Akashi. Kapten utama dari _Shinsengumi_.

Kicauan burung terdengar, Miyuki membuka pintu ruangannya. Bersenandung ringan, Miyuki berjalan menuju dapur. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya di dekat pintu ruangannya. Miyuki yang sama sekali tidak melihatnya, benar-benar membuat orang itu merasa diabaikan. Meskipun begitu, orang itu tetap mengikuti Miyuki menuju dapur.

Miyuki masuk ke dapur, lalu ia mulai menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Membuat sarapan adalah hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah bangun tidur. Meskipun sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah melakukannya ketika masih di _Edo_. Tapi—sekarang ia benar-benar mengabdikan dirinya menjadi pelayan _Shinsengumi_.

"Miyuki-san…"

Miyuki memotong-motong sayuran dan daging yang baru kemarin malam ia dapat dari Midorima. Sama sekali tidak menyadari seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Miyuki-san…"

Miyuki kembali bersenandung kecil. Benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang ada di sana selain dirinya.

Orang itu mendekat. Sekarang ia benar-benar ada di samping Miyuki—yang masih konsentrasi memotong daging.

"Mi-yu-ki-san…~"

Miyuki menoleh. Mendapati seorang pria dengan menatapnya datar. Matanya melotot, terkejut, ia melompat ke belakang.

"Uwwah!"

Pria itu, Kuroko, hanya diam dan tidak merubah ekspresinya. Ia berniat meminta maaf, karena ia tidak ada maksud untuk membuat Miyuki terkejut.

"Ya ampun… sejak kapan kau ada di sini, Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko masih diam. Ia menatap datar daging yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu kembali beralih pada Miyuki.

"Sejak kau membuka pintu ruanganmu, aku sudah bersamamu, Miyuki-san."

"HAH?"

Miyuki memejamkan matanya. Astaga, sudah lebih dari satu tahun ia mengenal Kuroko, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menyadari hawa keberadaannya.

"Begitu ya… maafkan aku, Kuroko-san. Aku tidak menyadarinya." Miyuki kembali mendekat—setelah sebelumnya mundur ke belakang hingga menabrak dinding—melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kuroko-san. Ruangan ini akan sangat panas nanti, aku akan menyalakan apinya. Kau bau asap nanti… tidak apa-apa?"

Kuroko menatap Miyuki. Masih sangat datar. Ia kembali mengangguk.

"Hee~ baiklah kalau begitu." Miyuki menimpali.

"Aku berniat membantumu Miyuki-san. Setelah ini, aku harus menepati janjiku."

"Eh?"

"_Dango_."

Miyuki menatap Kuroko tidak percaya. Jadi… soal _dango_ itu benar, ya? Padahal awalnya Miyuki berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah pernyataan sepihak dari Aomine. Menyadari bahwa Kuroko serius akan membelikannya _dango_, membuat Miyuki terkekeh pelan.

"Kau baik sekali, Kuroko-san." Ujarnya. Masih terkekeh.

Kuroko diam. Tidak merespon.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang sekali!" Miyuki tersenyum lebar.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah~ bila kau ingin membantuku, mungkin kau bisa mulai dengan memotong-motong daging ini. Kuroko-san," Miyuki menunjuk sebagian daging yang belum terpotong.

"Aku… aku ragu aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik, Miyuki-san."

"Hm? Tinggal potong saja ko, itu mudah, Kuroko-san."

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu, Miyuki menyerahkan sepenuhnya pekerjaan 'memotong daging' pada Kuroko. Ia beralih pada pekerjaan lain, menyiapkan nasi.

.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Miyuki bersiap membakar daging-daging itu. Ketika ia lihat Kuroko yang masih memegang pisau dan menatap hasil potongannya dengan tatapan bingung.

Miyuki mendekatkan pandangannya, dan setelah ia melihat hasil potongan Kuroko, Miyuki tertawa. Tertawa keras seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Ahahaha~ astaga…" Ia menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya agar tidak terlalu keras.

Kuroko menoleh. Memerhatikan Miyuki yang sedang tertawa. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Bingung.

Miyuki masih tertawa, ketika ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak membakar daging itu. Ia memasukan semua potongan daging itu ke dalam sebuah mangkuk.

"Astaga… kupikir, seorang _samurai_ yang sering memotong tubuh seseorang akan memilik keahlian tersendiri dalam memotong daging. Ahaha" Miyuki berkomentar, di selingi beberapa tawa.

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya, sedikit menunduk.

Baiklah, bagaimana mungkin Miyuki tidak tertawa? Ia melihat bahwa hasil potongan Kuroko tak lebih baik dari potongan seorang anak kecil berumur enam tahun. Sekarang ia benar-benar yakin bahwa pria di hadapannya ini adalah seorang pria yang polos.

"Aku akan memotongnya lagi menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil. Ku rasa hari ini aku memasak sup daging saja." Ujarnya, tersenyum mengejek.

Kuroko membuang nafas. Ia lalu menyimpan pisau itu. Menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding.

"Hal seperti menebas manusia dan memotong daging itu berbeda, Miyuki-san." Ujarnya, protes.

"Baik. Baik. Maafkan aku." Miyuki terkekeh, memasukan potongan daging-daging itu ke dalam panci.

Di belakangnya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Kuroko kini tersenyum. Tersenyum aneh.

"Miyuki-san..."

"Hm?" Miyuki masih membelakangi Kuroko, mengaduk-ngaduk panci yang berisi daging yang sedang ia rebus.

Kuroko mendekatinya, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat Miyuki tersentak.

"Ku-Kuroko-san?"

"Tetaplah seperti itu, Miyuki-san."

"Eh?"

Kuroko terkekeh kecil. Membuat Miyuki kembali terkejut. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kuroko tertawa, meskipun hanya sebuah kekehan singkat.

"Sepertinya, lebih baik aku menunggumu di ruang makan, Miyuki-san." Kuroko membungkuk kecil, wajahnya kembali datar. Lalu, ia keluar dari dapur itu, meninggalkan Miyuki yang terpaku keheranan.

.

Beberapa jam setelah sarapan, Miyuki bersiap untuk menuju gerbang. Tapi sebelum itu, ia mampir ke ruangan Kise, untuk memberinya obat yang di titipkan Akashi.

"Kise-san. Ini obatmu. Ku harap kau segera pulih," Miyuki masuk, lalu menyimpan obat itu di samping Kise yang sedang duduk di _futon_nya.

"Ah! Miyukicchi!" Kise tersenyum lebar. Meskipun lukanya masih terbilang parah, ia tetap saja ceria dan penuh senyum.

Miyuki menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir milik Kise, lalu menata beberapa makanan kecil di piring.

"Miyukicchi…~"

Miyuki mendongak, menatap Kise.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Kurokocchi, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu, aku sering melihat kau mengobrol dengannya. Meskipun kebanyakan kau yang berbicara sih… ya kan?"

Miyuki diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku tidak begitu, Kise-san. Mungkin memang aku yang banyak bicara padanya, tapi aku menghargai Kuroko-san sebagai seorang _Samurai_. Dan… aku merasa aku berhutang budi padanya,"

Kise menaikkan alisnya. Lalu kembali bertanya,

"Hee. Menurutmu, Kurokocchi orang yang seperti apa?"

Miyuki diam. Sekarang ia ditanyai pertanyaan yang jauh lebih sulit lagi.

"Aku belum bisa menilainya, Kise-san."

Kise tertawa pelan, lalu meminum tehnya.

"Kau tahu, Kurokocchi itu anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang paling baik. Ia pendiam, tidak banyak bicara, tapi… ia yang paling mengkhawatirkan keadaan _Shinsengumi_. Selain itu, ia yang selalu berhasil membunuh pemimpin dari musuh kami. Kemampuan pedangnya luar biasa,"

Miyuki tersenyum. Sejujurnya, ia malah tidak bisa melihat bahwa sosok Kuroko begitu menonjol di mata teman-temannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi, Kise-san."

Kise tersenyum lebar, sebelum Miyuki benar-benar pergi, ia kembali berkata.

"Ku rasa, kalian masih belum menyadari suatu hal."

"Maaf?"

"Ahaha, ya sudah. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Kurokocchi, Miyukicchi!"

"Kise-san tahu aku akan pergi dengan Kuroko-san?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan serba tahu!"

Miyuki terkekeh pelan. Entah mengapa, setiap ia berbicara dengan Kise, ia selalu merasakan perasaan lega. Membungkuk Kecil, Miyuki keluar dari ruangan itu. Kemudian berlari kecil. Menuju gerbang, menemui Kuroko yang sedang menunggunya.

.

Kuroko diam di dekat gerbang. Memakai _haori Shinsengumi_nya lengkap dengan _hakama_, entah mengapa ia terlihat gelisah.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kuroko-san."

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak merasa kesal akan hal itu. Lalu ia berjalan di depan Miyuki. Sedikit kerepotan, Miyuki berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya.

Mereka kini ada di pusat kota _Kyoto_. Miyuki terlihat senang, ketika ia berhasil menginjakan kakinya di sana. Ia berjalan lebih cepat dari Kuroko sekarang.

Kuroko mengikuti Miyuki dengan tenang. Sejujurnya, sekarang ia tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Miyuki. Bukannya Miyuki memintanya membelikan ia _dango_? Tetapi sekarang Miyuki berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Seharusnya ia berjalan melewati jembatan, maka ia akan menemukan toko _dango_ setelahnya. Akan tetapi, Miyuki malah berlari menjauhi jembatan. Itu artinya ia menjauhi toko _dango_. Tapi karena Kuroko mengira Miyuki ingin membeli benda lain sebelum membeli _dango_, maka ia membiarkannya.

"Kuroko-san!" Miyuki melambaikan tangannya, berteriak pada Kuroko yang masih tertinggal sedikit jauh di belakang.

Kuroko mempercepat langkahnya, menghampiri Miyuki.

"Lihat! Ini bagus, ya?" Miyuki menunjuk sebuah _omamori_ yang berwarna putih dengan corak bunga _sakura_ berwarna _pink pastel_.

Kuroko diam. Sekarang ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Bagi Kuroko, hal seperti itu tidak dapat ia tangkap keindahannya. Akhirnya, ia pun hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Miyuki menatap _omamori_ itu berbinar, namun ia segera meninggalkannya ketika menemukan sebuah jepit rambut dengan motif bunga _sakura_—tetapi warnanya ungu.

"Ini juga bagus!"

Kuroko masih diam. Sekarang ia semakin tidak mengerti akan selera perempuan—khususnya Miyuki. Mengapa mereka bisa dengan mudah mengatakan hal ini dan itu bahwa semuanya bagus?

Miyuki kembali mengacuhkan jepit rambut itu, lalu masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Diikuti Kuroko yang masih tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu bisa dengan cepat menyukai dan mengabaikan sesuatu.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, tanpa membeli apapun, Miyuki keluar dari toko itu. Ia terlihat senang, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak membeli satupun barang yang ia bilang bagus.

"Miyuki-san… itu," Kuroko mencoba berbicara dengan Miyuki yang kini malah memesan _taiyaki_. Hei hei… _dango_nya bagaimana?

Selesai memesan, Miyuki menyodorkan satu bungkus _taiyaki_ pada Kuroko. Mau tak mau, Kuroko akhirnya menerimanya. Meniup-niup _taiyaki_ yang masih panas itu, kemudian memakannya.

"Enak kan? Aku suka sekali makanan manis!"

Kuroko melihat mata Miyuki yang berbinar senang. Sekarang ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. membuat Miyuki menatapnya keheranan.

"Ada sesuatu, Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, lalu ia kembali berwajah datar.

Miyuki mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia akhirnya kembali berjalan menelusuri setiap toko yang ada di sana. Meskipun entah mengapa, sekarang ia terlihat sedikit lemas.

Setelah beberapa saat menelusuri berbagai toko—meskipun masih saja tidak membeli satu barang pun—Miyuki tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kuroko-san."

Kuroko menoleh, wajahnya datar.

Miyuki menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Kuroko-san… kenapa kau kadang tersenyum secara tiba-tiba sih? Setelah itu kau akan kembali berwajah seperti semula."

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku berpikir bahwa aku salah bersikap. Sejujurnya… aku senang bila melihat kau tersenyum, Kuroko-san. Tapi, tapi—"

"Miyuki-san. Kau benar-benar melupakan sesuatu yang penting," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Miyuki, Kuroko malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Sesuatu yang penting?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Tersenyum tipis. Lalu menjawab,

"_Dango_."

Miyuki mengerjap. Ia lalu menatap Kuroko dengan bahu yang sedikit naik,

"HEE?"

Entah mengapa, Miyuki tiba-tiba berjalan cepat. Ia maju beberapa langkah. Lalu setelah itu, ia berbalik dan bertanya dengan mata bulat.

"Eh, tapi… aku tidak tahu di mana toko _dango_nya… kau tahu, Kuroko-san?"

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Kuroko terkekeh pelan. Ia memicingkan matanya, lalu menatap Miyuki dan mengelus lembut rambutnya.

"Tentu saja, kalau aku tidak tahu di mana letaknya, aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu untuk membelinya. Kalau aku tidak tahu letaknya, mungkin aku akan menyuruh Sakurai-san untuk membelikannya," ujarnya, masih tersenyum.

Miyuki kembali di hantam rasa heran. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Kuroko berbicara sepanjang itu. Tapi, hal itu malah membuat Miyuki ikut terkekeh. Meskipun ia tidak tahu mengapa ia malah merasa senang melihat Kuroko seperti itu. Membuat Kuroko ikut tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya.

.

Mereka kembali pada malam hari ke kediaman _Shinsengumi_. Setelah Kuroko membuat Miyuki kewalahan karena membiarkan ia memakan semua _dango_ yang ia mau, dan itu malah membuat Miyuki merasa pusing. Kekenyangan. Tapi, Kuroko malah tersenyum saat melihat Miyuki makan dengan begitu banyaknya. Meskipun pada awalnya Kuroko bilang bahwa Miyuki adalah orang pertama yang bisa makan sebanyak itu, tapi Kuroko juga terlihat tidak terganggu dengan hal itu.

"Kuroko-san… aku, aku menyesal…"

Kuroko menoleh. Menyesal, katanya? Mengapa?

"Mengapa aku tidak membawa sisa _dango_ yang tadi~! Padahal kan aku masih bisa memakannya besok~ uh, sayang sekali." Lanjutnya, seraya menunduk.

Kuroko benar-benar ingin tertawa rasanya sekarang, mengapa gadis di hadapannya ini begitu polos bila menyangkut dango?

"Besok kau bisa mendapatkannya lagi, Miyuki-san. Besok kau bisa meminta Sakurai-san untuk membelikannya selagi ia berpatroli. Ia sering melewati toko _dango_ yang tadi," Lagi. Kuroko berbicara banyak lagi, barusan.

"Eh? Sungguh? Tapi… aku tidak berani meminta hal itu pada Sakurai-san…" Miyuki mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia terlihat ragu.

Kuroko kembali tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa Miyuki terlihat lucu sekarang.

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan memintanya," Kuroko menatap Miyuki lembut.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih, Kuroko-san!" Miyuki melompat kegirangan, dan tanpa sadar ia memeluk Kuroko, melingkarkan lengannya pada leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu secara tiba-tiba.

Kuroko tersentak. Oh Tuhan, mengapa sekarang ia merasa begitu dekat dengan gadis ini? Wajah mereka berdua bersemu merah. Miyuki tidak tahu apa yang di lakukannya, lalu ia melepaskan lengannya dari leher Kuroko. Akan tetapi, sebelum benar-benar lepas, Kuroko menarik pinggang Miyuki. Ia memeluk pinggang Miyuki dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menangkup pipi gadis itu.

Perlahan, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam tatapan masing-masing. Mata biru Kuroko yang begitu bening, mampu membuat Miyuki merasa lemas. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia serasa tenggelam dalam lautan biru yang begitu luas—saat memandang mata milik Kuroko. Sama halnya dengan Kuroko, ia merasa bahwa mata _onyx_ milik Miyuki serasa menariknya ke sebuah kegelapan yang pekat—yang membuat ia tertahan di dalamnya.

Kuroko mengelus pelan pipi Miyuki dengan ibu jarinya, matanya menatap Miyuki lembut. Ia lalu berucap pelan, meminta sesuatu.

"Bisa kau berhenti… memanggilku dengan embel-embel '_san'_"?

Miyuki tersentak. Ia masih menatap dalam mata Kuroko. Ia lalu memalingkan sedikit wajahnya.

"Kau curang, kalau begitu, berhenti—"

"Sejak dulu aku ingin memanggilmu Miyuki. Mi-Yu-Ki." Kuroko masih mengelus pipi Miyuki, mengeja namanya dengan sangat tenang.

Miyuki tersenyum, ia menyentuh lengan Kuroko yang sedang melingkari pinggangnya. Lalu ia berucap pelan.

"Jadi… jika aku memanggilmu Tetsuya-kun, tidak apa-apa?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Senyuman lembut terlukis di wajahnya yang pucat. Lalu, ia menarik Miyuki agar lebih dekat padanya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga Miyuki, berbisik pelan,

"Tutup matamu, Miyuki."

Miyuki diam. Sekarang ia merasa benar-benar pusing. Ia lemas, entah mengapa. Rasanya ia sudah tidak mampu menopang dirinya sendiri. Jantungnya berdegup hebat, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Dengan rasa tidak karuan yang menghantam tubuh dan pikirannya, Miyuki menurut. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Sesaat setelah itu, ia merasa bahwa jemari Kuroko menarik dagunya. Dengan mata terpejam, ia merasakan sentuhan dan tekanan lembut pada bibirnya. Ia sekarang benar-benar merasa lemas luar biasa.

Kuroko menekan lembut bibir Miyuki, lalu menekan bagian belakang kepala gadis itu pelan, membuat jarak di antara mereka benar-benar tipis sekarang. Ia merasa bahwa Miyuki mencengkram punggungnya kuat. Ah, rasanya _haori_nya begitu tertarik sekarang.

Setelahnya, mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Pipi Miyuki bersemu merah, sementara Kuroko merasa bahwa ia sesaat barusan telah menjadi orang lain.

Kuroko menangkup wajah Miyuki dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berkata,

"Aku janji. Aku akan melindungimu, Miyuki."

Miyuki tersenyum. Ia mengangguk pelan. Lalu ia kembali memeluk Kuroko, berbisik,

"Biarkan aku tetap bersamamu, Tetsuya-kun."

Dan anggukan kecil dari Kuroko, mampu membuat Miyuki yakin bahwa ia telah menjadi bagian dari Kuroko seutuhnya.

* * *

_**If the flower and the water stay still, they'll be parted by darkness  
[Salah satu potongan Puisi milik Okita Souji] **_

* * *

Selama berbulan-bulan sejak memasuki era _Genji_, keadaan di _Kyoto_ begitu aman. Akan tetapi, itu tidak bertahan sampai klan Chosu mengirimkan surat pada kediaman _Shinsengumi_.

"Apa ini?" Akashi meremas kertas dalam genggamannya, ia terlihat kesal.

"Sepertinya… mereka berniat menyelesaikan semuanya melalui ini." Midorima berpendapat.

"Tidak. Ini konyol. Maksudmu pertempuran melawan klan Chosu?" Aomine menatap Midorima dengan penuh tanya.

"Hn." Midorima mengangguk.

Suasana seketika berubah suram. Semua kini memandang Akashi yang terlihat menahan amarah.

"Kita lakukan. Kita lakukan malam ini."

"Hah? Kau gila, Akashi? Dengar, ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan!" Aomine protes.

"Daiki. Kau ingin bilang kalau kita mengesampingkan harga diri, dan mundur? Begitu?"

Aomine mendecih. Ia merasa kesal sekarang. Apa maksudnya Akashi menerima tantangan itu? Bukannya itu akan banyak merugikan?

"Jangan bantah apa yang aku katakan. Melalui ini, siapapun yang kalah akan menghilang. Bila _Shinsengumi_ berhasil mengatasi ini, maka bisa dipastikan Klan Chosu akan menghilang. _Kyoto_ akan aman." Akashi meberi tatapan tajam.

Apa yang di katakan Akashi ada benarnya. _Shinsengumi _dan klan Chosu sudah menjadi musuh sejak lama. Klan Chosu—selalu membuat _Shinsengumi _kerepotan. Dan bila _Shinsengumi _mengalahkan klan Chosu, maka _Kyoto_ akan aman. Pasukan Polisi _Kyoto_ ini tidak perlu repot-repot menyebar ke sluruh penjuru _Kyoto._ Mereka bisa mengatur segalanya sesuai peraturan. Benar. _Shinsengumi _bisa sepenuhnya menjaga _Kyoto_ tanpa gangguan.

"Tapi Akashi, ada pesan lain yang disampaikan oleh seseorang yang tadi mengantarkan surat ini." Midorima menatap semuanya serius.

"Kita harus membawa Miyuki dalam pertempuran."

Semuanya mengerjap kaget. Terutama Kuroko yang kini menatap Midorima penuh tanda tanya.

"Miyukicchi? Hei! Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!" Kise berteriak. Tidak setuju.

"Tapi mereka bilang, mereka tidak akan meladeni kita bila kita tidak membawa Miyuki. Dan bila kita mengabaikan ini… mereka akan menghancurkan _Kyoto_. Dan…"

Midorima menghembuskan nafas.

"Membunuh Miyuki."

Kuroko kini benar-benar terkejut. Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal! Apa maksudnya dengan membunuh Miyuki?

"Tidak. Miyuki tidak ada hubungannya—"

"Aku bisa sedikit ilmu pedang, Akashi-san. Aku rasa aku bisa ikut bertarung dengan kalian." Miyuki tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan. Ia menatap Akashi serius.

"Ilmu pedang?"

"Dulu aku pernah belajar saat masih di Istana. Meskipun tidak lama, tapi aku telah benar-benar menguasai teknik dasarnya," Miyuki tersenyum yakin.

"Hah? Kau seorang puteri?"

Miyuki mengangguk sopan. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba ia terlihat anggun di mata para anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang ada di sana.

"Ayahku adik dari _Shogun_ yang menjabat sekarang." Miyuki menjawab tenang.

"Hah?" Sekarang Kise yang berteriak.

"Namaku, Tokugawa Miyuki."

Semuanya diam. Mereka mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Entah mengapa, sekarang mereka merasa sangat terkejut. Ini berarti… selama bertahun-tahun mereka telah tinggal dengan seorang puteri? Puteri? Dan entah mengapa, sebagian dari mereka merasa telah melakukan kesalahan fatal karena sebelumnya kasar pada Miyuki.

"Astaga… selama ini kita tinggal dengan seorang puteri." Kise tertawa, entah mengapa.

Mereka semua lalu saling menghembuskan nafas dengan senyuman. Kecuali Kuroko yang menatap Miyuki penuh tanda tanya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan yang terjadi nanti. Dan itu berhubungan dengan Miyuki.

"Tapi, aku sudah di buang oleh Ayahku. Jadi… aku bukan seorang puteri lagi. Anggap aku sebagai gadis biasa, kumohon"

"Heh. Kau memang tidak terlihat seperti puteri bagiku" Aomine berkomentar.

"Iya. Miyukicchi itu… lebih mirip ibu rumah tangga." Kini Kise yang berkomentar.

Sesaat setelahnya, mereka—kecuali Akashi—tertawa bersama. Membuat suasana kembali riuh.

.

Miyuki menatap pedang yang diberikan oleh Akashi padanya sore tadi. Ia menengadah menatap langit. Yakin atau tidak, Miyuki benar-benar ingin bertarung dengan mereka. Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban. Ia bukanlah gadis lemah yang harus selalu di lindungi. Ia ingin berguna bagi mereka.

"Miyuki…"

Miyuki menoleh. Mendapati Kuroko yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin?"

"Bertarung. Bersama kami."

Miyuki mengatupkan bibirnya, lalu tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya-kun. Aku tidak ingin membebani _Shinsengumi_. Kalian akan lebih kerepotan lagi bila aku tidak ikut,"

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas, terlihat menahan sesuatu.

"Maksudku… klan Chosu itu, klan yang sangat kuat. Aku—aku hanya—"

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, Tetsuya-kun."

Kuroko menatap Miyuki yang masih tersenyum. Hei… hei… bagaimana mungkin Miyuki bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan mudah? Padahal ia menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak mengucapkan kalimat mengerikan itu.

"Miyuki… kau ini,"

"Hm? Aku tidak selemah yang kau kira, tahu."

Kuroko kini tertawa kecil. Ah ya… ia lupa bahwa ia pernah melihat Miyuki menendang laki-laki yang hendak mengganggunya hingga terjungkal sejauh satu meter. Ia tahu, Miyuki gadis yang kuat. Yang terkadang bisa menjadi mengerikan bila sedang marah.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Tetsuya-kun? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Aku percaya ko."

Miyuki kembali tersenyum. Ia lalu menatap Kuroko serius.

"Kau tahu. Aku akan berjanji satu hal,"

"Hm?"

"Aku berjanji… aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah, Tetsuya-kun."

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. Ah ya ampun, mendengar kalimat kematian dari Miyuki rasanya membuat ia bertambah takut. Tapi tidak. Tidak begini. Kuroko harus percaya pada gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi… tugasku juga untuk melindungimu." Kuroko berkata dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ahaha. Iya, tentu saja. Itu janjimu."

Mereka kini saling menatap. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama—meskipun suara tawa Miyuki jauh lebih keras. Entah mengapa, mereka bisa sedikit lega sekarang. Padahal, pertempuran akan di mulai beberapa jam lagi.

* * *

_**Our sleeves, all wet with tears, **_

_**Attest, that you and I agree**_

_**That to each other we'll be true,**_

_**Till Pine - tree Hill shall be**_

_**Sunk far beneath the sea.**_

_**[Kiyowara no Moto-Suke]**_

* * *

Mereka bersiap di gerbang kediaman _Shinsengumi_. Semuanya terlihat bersemangat sekarang. Miyuki diam di belakang Kuroko—ia tiba-tiba di suruh mengikuti divisi pertama oleh Akashi. Entah ini di sengaja atau hanya sebuah keberuntungan. Sebenarnya, Akashi hanya berpikir bahwa Miyuki mungkin ada hubungannya dengan pemimpin klan Chosu. Dan bila ia mengikuti divisi pertama yang dipimpin Kuroko, mungkin akan lebih mudah menumbangkan pemimpin klan Chosu. Mungkin klan Chosu akan berambisi untuk mengambil Miyuki—dan membuat Kuroko lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Oh sungguh, Akashi mulai menjalankan pikiran liciknya sekarang.

"Baiklah. Kita akan mulai berpencar setelah ini. Kalian mengerti?"

Semunya berteriak paham. Kecuali Kuroko yang hanya mengangguk. Miyuki menatap lurus jalan di depannya. Astaga, ini pertama kalinya ia akan melihat _Shinsengumi _menggunakan keahlian pedang mereka. Termasuk… Kuroko. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat bersemangat sekarang.

"Miyukicchi~"

Miyuki menoleh, menatap Kise dan Murasakibara yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Berjuang ya, Miyu-chin."

Miyuki mengangguk mantap. Lalu, setelahnya, Akashi memberi perintah kepada mereka semua untuk berpencar.

.

Miyuki berbelok ke arah yang berbeda dengan divisi yang lainnya. Sepertinya, divisi pertama telah menentukan rute mereka sendiri. Ia berlari, mengimbangi gerakan para anggota _Shinsengumi _yang terlihat begitu berwibawa. Dan… ia melihat sosok Kuroko yang sangat serius saat ini. Matanya memandang tajam ke depan, dan aura kepemimpinannya benar-benar bisa Miyuki rasakan.

Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Kuroko berbalik. Menatap setiap anggotanya. Lalu, dengan perintah tegas, ia memerintahkan sebagian dari mereka menyerang.

"Sebagian dari kalian serang mereka. Aku tahu di sana hanya ada sedikit orang. Klan Chosu tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyimpan seluruh pasukan utamanya di satu tempat. Lakukan!"

"_Yosha!_"

Sepertiga dari pasukan divisi pertama berlari, masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Miyuki diam dan menatap mereka dengan takjub.

"Miyuki."

"Ah! Iya?"

"Ini pertempuran. Aku akan berusaha melindungimu, tapi sebelumnya… kau coba lindungi dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak akan segan-segan memarahimu bila kau melakukan kesalahan."

Astaga. Sosok Kuroko yang kini ada dihadapannya benar-benar tegas. Akan tetapi, itu malah membuat Miyuki semakin bersemangat.

"Baik!"

Kuroko tersenyum. Sepertinya sekarang ia tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

"Kuroko-san!"

Seseorang keluar dari ruangan itu, terlihat panik.

"Kami tidak mungkin mengatasi dengan jumlah seperti ini. Mereka ternyata cukup banyak!"

Kuroko diam.

"Masuk. Setengah dari kalian masuk. Kita tidak mungkin mengerahkan semuanya. Kalian akan kelelahan nanti. Dan… Miyuki."

"Iya?"

"Mungkin kau bisa mencobanya sekarang,"

Miyuki menatap Kuroko. Ah… tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersemangat.

"Baik!"

Miyuki—dan sebagian dari beberapa anggota divisi pertama masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Oh ya ampun, keadaan semakin panas sekarang.

.

Miyuki masuk. Ia melihat semua orang yang terlihat gila darah sekarang. Ah. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan benar-benar mengaplikasikan ilmu pedang yang ia pelajari sekarang. Pada manusia sungguhan.

"Hyaaah!"

Miyuki menebas seseorang di depannya. Ia melihat orang itu berhasil menghindar. Ia melirik Miyuki dengan senyuman mengerikan.

"Heeh. Aku tidak tahu _Shinsengumi_ punya anggota perempuan~ Hyah!"

Meleset. Miyuki berhasil menghindar, melompat ke belakang. Membuat ia merasa semangatnya kembali bangkit.

Setelah melompat ke sana kemari, menebas ke berbagai arah—meskipun masih meleset—akhirnya Miyuki berhasil menusuk pria itu. Menusuk perutnya, dan membuatnya tumbang. Lalu serangan itu di akhiri dengan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dan menyayat leher pria itu hingga putus.

"Te-Tetsuya-kun?"

Kuroko diam, tidak menjawab.

"Jangan lambat begitu, kau tidak akan sadar ada orang lain yang mengincarmu—hyah!" Kuroko berbalik, dan menebas seseorang. Benar saja, bahwa di belakang Miyuki ada seseorang yang hampir saja membuat kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"_Yosha!_ Semuanya sudah di bereskan, Kuroko-san!" Seseorang mengacungkan pedangnya. Bangga.

Kuroko tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan raut penuh rasa bangga, bahagia, dan… lega.

"Baik. Kita menuju ke tempat selanjutnya!"

"Ayo!"

Dan Miyuki yang melihatnya, hanya bisa terpaku dengan tubuh bergetar.

.

Setelah sekian lama, mereka sampai di tempat terakhir—yang di sebut-sebut sebagai tempat utama dari pemimpin klan Chosu. Kuroko mengusap darah yang menempel di pipinya. Miyuki menyeret pedangnya yang sudah sedikit rusak—bebeberapa bagiannya patah. Di belakang mereka, terdapat para anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang sudah terlihat kelelahan—dengan _haori_ mereka yang penuh dengan bercak darah.

Kuroko melangkah maju, diikuti Miyuki. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

"Miyuki."

Miyuki berhenti. Ia heran mengapa tiba-tiba Kuroko berhenti, dan menarik pedangnya. Seperti menghalangi dirinya untuk maju.

"Ini tugasku. Sekarang waktunya aku melindungimu."

"Eh?"

"Miyuki. Aku mohon, turuti perkataanku."

"Tapi, Tetsuya-kun. Aku masih bisa bertarung!"

"Tidak." Kuroko menjawab dingin.

"Tetsuya-kun…"

Kuroko melangkah maju, akan tetapi teriakan di belakangnya menahannya.

"Kuroko-san! Kami masih bisa bertarung!"

"Di sana masih banyak sekali pengawal, kau akan lelah jika menghadapi mereka sendirian!"

"Kau harus mengizinkan kami untuk melawan mereka, Kuroko-san!"

Kuroko menelan air liurnya sendiri. Lalu, ia berbalik dan memerintah dengan tatapan serius.

"Baiklah. Tapi kuperintahkan kalian jangan mati—sampai kita menyelesaikan ini semua, kalian harus tetap hidup"

"Baik!"

Mereka semua berlari, maju. Menyisakan Kuroko dan Miyuki.

"Tetsuya-kun. Aku masih bisa bertarung. Aku mohon, biarkanlah aku bertarung dengan mereka. Aku janji, setelah ini kau boleh memerintahkan apapun padaku. Aku akan menuruti semuanya." Miyuki menatap Kuroko tajam.

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas.

"Baiklah. Jangan mati, Miyuki."

Miyuki kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak akan…!"

Miyuki berlari. Menerjang semua pengawal klan Chosu yang menghadangnya. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang menatap Miyuki khawatir.

Tidak tahan, akhirnya Kuroko berjalan sedikit lebih cepat, mencoba untuk mengikuti mereka. Ia tidak mungkin diam dan menunggu anggotanya datang padanya dan bilang semuanya sudah selesai, bukan?

.

Kuroko masih berjalan, ketika ia melihat Miyuki yang kini duduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Astaga. Sekarang Kuroko penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"_Ojou-sama_?!"

Salah seorang pengawal dari pimpinan klan Chosu itu menatap Miyuki dengan tatapan syok.

"Tidak…" Miyuki menggeleng cepat.

"_O-ojou-sama_… jangan-jangan…"

"_Ojou-sama_?"

"Anda, menjadi bagian dari _Shinsengumi_?!"

Beberapa pengawal yang kini mengacungkan panah mereka terlihat terkejut. Menatap Miyuki dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Tidak… tidak… tidak! Jangan bilang—jangan bilang kalau—"

"Miyuki-chan…~"

Seorang pria berumur sekitar lima puluh tahunan—yang pernah Kuroko lihat saat insiden _Ikedaya_, berjalan menghampiri Miyuki dan tersenyum mengerikan.

"A—ayah…" Miyuki menatap pria itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ayah… jangan bilang kalau ayah…"

Pria itu menyeringai. Lalu ia tertawa—berjongkok dan menatap Miyuki.

"Ya. aku pemimpin klan Chosu. Kenapa? Padahal aku berniat akan menjadikanmu Putri utama dari klan Chosu—yah, kau memang anakku satu-satunya sih."

"Tunggu! Kita dari Tokugawa, Ayah. APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI?!" Miyuki membentak Ayahnya dengan tangisan yang tiba-tiba pecah.

"Maksud dari semua ini? Dengar, Miyuki. Kau ini perempuan. Percuma bila kita tetap diam di Tokugawa. Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi pemimpin, Karena aku tidak punya anak laki-laki untuk di turunkan tahtanya nanti. Padahal kalau kakak mati, aku bisa menggantikannya, dia kan tidak punya anak. Cih."

Miyuki menutup mulutnya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Tapi… kenapa Chosu, ayah?"

"Karena aku bisa mengendalikan _Kyoto_. Aku jadi pemimpin. Aku di hormati. Dan—aku mungkin akan berhasil membuatmu benci padaku, sehingga aku bisa dengan cepat melenyapkanmu, Miyuki. Kau anak yang tidak berguna,"

Miyuki kini benar-benar lemas. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Ayahnya membenci dirinya. Pantas, ia tidak pernah merasa ada pengawal yang mencarinya… rupanya, memang sejak awal ayahnya berniat melenyapkannya.

"Ups!" Pria itu, Ayah Miyuki, tersentak ketika mendapati sebilah pedang sedang tersampir di lehernya.

"Tetsuya-kun…?" Miyuki memanggil Kuroko dengan bergetar.

Kuroko menatap Ayah Miyuki dengan tatapan kebencian. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya, berucap datar.

"Kau seorang yang sangat memuakkan, tuan."

"Heh. Kau yang waktu itu, kau kenal anakku?"

Kuroko tersenyum. Meskipun tipis, Miyuki dapat melihat bahwa ia sangat membenci Ayahnya.

"Sangat. Aku sangat mengenalnya. Padahal ia gadis yang baik, tuan."

"Cih. Mau apa kau?'

"Seperti janjiku… aku mungkin akan melenyapkanmu."

Miyuki tersentak. Kuroko akan membunuh Ayahnya? Tidak. Miyuki tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Tunggu. Tetsuya-kun…"

Kuroko menoleh, ia melihat Miyuki yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

Miyuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Terlihat memohon.

Kuroko menghela nafas. Ia masih melihat pria itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Tuan. Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kapten dari divisi pertama _Shinsengumi_. Memerintahkanmu untuk menyerahkan diri—maka aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Tiba-tiba, ia tertawa. Tertawa dengan begitu kerasnya.

"Hahahaha! Hei, anak muda! Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, yang ada aku akan membunuhmu!" Pria itu menarik pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya. Mengibarkan bendera untuk melawan Kuroko.

Miyuki kembali tersentak. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dua-duanya merupakan orang yang ia… sayangi. Ia cintai. Dan mereka akan saling membunuh? Ini mimpi buruk!.

"HENTIKAN! Aku mohon hentikan… Ayah, jangan bunuh Tetsuya-kun!"

Sia-sia. Teriakan Miyuki yang memilukan itu tidak dihiraukan. Kuroko kini sudah menyimpan pedangnya di leher Ayah Miyuki. Sama halnya dengan Ayah Miyuki yang sudah menyimpan pedangnya di samping pinggang Kuroko.

Mereka saling menebas, saling melayangkan tatapan membunuh.

Dan pada menit berikutnya, mereka sudah tidak dapat dikendalikan.

.

_SLASH! _

Ayah Miyuki berhasil menebas lengan kiri Kuroko, hingga _haori_ miliknya sobek.

_SLASH! _

Dan Kuroko berhasil menebas dada Ayah Miyuki, meskipun itu hanya menimbulkan luka tipis.

"Hentikan! Jika kau masih bersikeras membunuh tuan—aku akan membunuh _Ojou-sama_!"

Tiba-tiba, Kuroko mendengar teriakan. Ia menoleh, melihat Miyuki dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, sedang menangis. Pipi kanannya di sayat oleh sebilah pedang. Tangannya di tahan di belakang tubuhnya. Dan sebilah pedang lain, sedang bertengger manis di depan dadanya, tepatnya jantungnya. Siap menusuknya kapan saja.

Mata Kuroko membelalak terkejut. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia menurunkan pedangnya, lalu menghampiri kedua pengawal yang sedang menyiksa Miyuki.

"Berengsek!"

_DUAK! _

Ia menendang kedua pengawal itu. Membuat mereka terjungkal. Menghiraukan Miyuki yang memohon padanya untuk berhenti, Kuroko malah menusuk kedua pengawal itu, lalu memotong kedua tubuh itu menjadi dua bagian—atau lebih, hingga tubuh mereka terpisah-pisah.

Nafas Kuroko memburu. Sekarang ia berbalik, kembali menatap Ayah Miyuki. Sebelum ia benar-benar menghampirinya, ia bisa melihat ada sebilah panah yang hendak melesat tepat ke arah Miyuki. Berlari, Kuroko berhasil melindungi Miyuki.

_CRASH! _

Meskipun sekarang bahu kanannya yang terkena tusukan itu.

"Te-Tetsuya-kun!"

Kuroko menoleh. Ia memicingkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit.

"Tetsuya-kun… kita harus hentikan ini. Kau akan mati, kita mundur. Ayo, jangan—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin mundur. Ini demi _Shinsengumi_."

"Tapi—"

"Juga demi dirimu, Miyuki."

Miyuki kini diam. Astaga, ia harus berkata apa lagi? Kuroko sepertinya terlalu terobsesi untuk menang.

"Tetsuya-kun… jika kau tetap begini, aku—"

Jeda sesaat. Miyuki tampak berat mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku—aku akan membunuhmu."

Kuroko terkekeh. Ia lalu menatap Miyuki, tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, Miyuki."

Kuroko kembali bangkit. Lalu menghampiri Ayah Miyuki yang menyeringai mengerikan. Berlari, Kuroko terlihat benar-benar berambisi sekarang.

"HYAAAAH!"

Dan, berhasil.

Ia berhasil menusuk jantug Ayah Miyuki, lalu—

"HENTIKAN! Aku mohon… Hentikan ini, Tetsuya-kun!"

Menarik pedangnya ke arah Kiri, dan membuat jantung Ayah Miyuki hancur. Hingga akhirnya, ia benar-benar—

_Mati. _

_._

Miyuki menggeleng cepat. Ia benar-benar lemas sekarang. Melihat ayahnya, di bunuh, mati di depannya. Oleh orang yang di sayanginya. Ini sama saja!

Kuroko berjalan menghampiri Miyuki. Ia tersenyum aneh. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia lalu membuang pedangnya, dan menatap Miyuki dengan matanya yang sayu yang seakan-akan akan segera menutup.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa membunuhku sekarang, Miyuki."

Miyuki syok. Ia tidak tahu bahwa perkataannya akan membuat Kuroko seperti ini. Miyuki membunuh Kuroko? Jangan bermimpi! Ia tidak mungkin membunuh seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Tidak…"

"Ayo, aku sudah membunuh Ayahmu, kau melihatnya kan?"

"Tidak, tidak!"

"Miyuki. Aku pembunuh. Aku tidak lebih dari seorang pembunuh. Aku bahkan telah melenyapkan banyak nyawa, bahkan… nyawa keluargamu, kau bisa membunuhku sekarang."

"Aku—aku tidak—"

Kuroko masih tersenyum. Meskipun tiba-tiba, ia menangis. Meskipun ia terlihat tidak menyadarinya. Tiba-tiba, ia terduduk. Lalu menatap Miyuki dengan pandangan memelas, lelah, dan… takut.

"Aku, aku telah membuatmu membenciku, kan? Kau dendam padaku, kan?! Iya kan?! Aku PEMBUNUH! AKU HANYA SEORANG PEMBUNUH!"

Miyuki mengerjap. Sekarang ia melihat Kuroko berteriak dengan menangis. Ia menunduk. Terlihat begitu frustasi. Miyuki melihat bahwa Kuroko menahan beban yang begitu berat, sangat, sangat berat.

"Tidak… aku, tidak membencimu, Tetsuya-kun…"

Miyuki, dengan kaki yang di seret, ia menghampiri Kuroko. Lalu memeluknya, memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu…"

Tubuh dan bahu Kuroko bergetar hebat. Ia menangis dalam diam—tanpa suara. Ia memeluk erat Miyuki. Terlihat menanggung sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin meledak.

"Aku… aku hanya pembunuh. Aku selalu membunuh sesorang—dan aku tiba-tiba melihat keluarganya menangisi orang yang aku bunuh. Aku… aku benar-benar hanya seorang pembunuh…"

Ia masih menangis. Masih dengan bahunya yang bergetar naik turun, dan nafas yang memburu.

Miyuki diam. Ia menangis. Melihat bahwa Kuroko kini begitu rapuh. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan.

Tiba-tiba, Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir, ia meraih pedang miliknya yang berlumuran darah pekat. Lalu menyimpannya di telapak tangan Miyuki yang terbuka.

"Bunuh aku. Aku—telah membunuh Ayahmu, aku mohon. Bunuh aku. Kau sudah berjanji untuk menuruti perintahku, kan?"

Miyuki menangis. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Ya, ia sudah berjanji. Berjanji untuk menuruti perintah Kuroko. Dengan rasa takut luar biasa, ia berdiri. Mengangkat pedang milik Kuroko tinggi-tinggi.

Kuroko tersenyum. Meskipun berat, ia mengangguk. Terlihat bahwa ia sudah siap menerima semuanya.

Sebelum Miyuki mengayunkan pedangnya, tiba-tiba sejumlah panah melesat begitu cepat. Entah berapa jumlahnya—lima hingga tujuh panah menusuk punggung Kuroko. Membuat tubuh Kuroko menegang hebat—sama halnya dengan Miyuki yang bahunya tiba-tiba menegang.

"Aa—"

Kuroko menganga. Ia terlihat sudah tidak bisa berteriak. Sekitar tiga buah panah, berhasil menembus tubuhnya—hingga Miyuki bisa melihat ujung panah yang tajam itu keluar dari dada dan perutnya.

"TETSUYA-KUN!"

Miyuki melempar pedang milik Kuroko ke sembarang tempat. Ia memeluk tubuh Kuroko yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat lemas. Dengan mata yang sayu, Kuroko menatap Miyuki yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya. Tersenyum lembut.

"Tetsuya-kun… aku—aku mohon, bertahanlah…!"

Dengan terbatuk, Kuroko mengelus pipi Miyuki, menjawab.

"Aku rasa ini sudah menjadi batasan untukku. Ahaha—uhuk!"

Miyuki menahan teriakannya. Rasanya ia benar-benar lumpuh sekarang. Kuroko tertawa. Tertawa. Ia benar-benar tertawa dengan lepas, tanpa paksaan, untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan Miyuki.

"Bodoh!"

Kuroko terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku—aa—" Kuroko menahan rasa sakit.

Miyuki tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang. Ia benar-benar hancur sekarang. Dengan mata melemah, Kuroko membisikan sesuatu,

"Aku—aku mencintaimu…uhuk!—tidak, aku menyayangimu." Bisiknya, dengan tersenyum.

Miyuki menggeleng. Apa maksud semua ini? Mengapa Kuroko mengatakan hal itu di saat seperti ini?

Di belakang mereka, ia bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan para anggota _Shinsengumi_. Uh, sekarang mereka masih bertarung? Miyuki tidak tahan! Bisakah waktu berhenti?

Kuroko tersenyum. Ia lalu kembali mengucapkan hal yang sama, dengan bibir bergetar.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Miyuki."

Sebelum Miyuki mengucapkan sesuatu, tubuh Kuroko terasa ringan di tubuhnya. Nafas Kuroko yang sebelumnya masih terlihat, sekarang benar-benar hilang. Matanya terpejam, dengan darah yang mengucur dari sudut bibirnya yang tersenyum. Dengan keadaan seperti itu pun, Kuroko terlihat benar-benar manis. Meskipun kulitnya jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

Miyuki diam. Tiba-tiba pandangannya melemah. Ia tahu. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi.

Kuroko… kehilangan nyawanya. Ia… sudah mati.

Dengan isak tangis yang masih belum berhenti, Miyuki memeluk tubuh Kuroko sesaat. Lalu membaringkannya. Meraih pedang entah milik siapa—iya mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Di belakangnya, tiba-tiba, Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Aomine dan Murasakibara—dengan _haori_ mereka yang terlihat kotor, penuh bercak darah—berlari, hendak mencegah apa yang akan Miyuki lakukan.

"Miyuki! Hentikan!"

Miyuki tersenyum menatap tubuh Kuroko yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Entah mengapa.

"Aku membencimu, Tetsuya-kun. Kau membuat aku mencintaimu, lalu kau membunuh Ayahku, memaksaku untuk membunuhmu. Lalu mereka malah membunuhmu, padahal kau seharusnya bisa hidup. Kau benar-benar kejam, Tetsuya-kun—"

"MIYUKI! HENTIKAN!"

Ia mengangkat pedang itu tinggi-tinggi, lalu menusukkan pedang itu ke perutnya sendiri.

"—hanya bercanda." Senyumnya melembut. Ia lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Kuroko.

"Aku—uhuk!"

"Aku juga sangat—aa—sangat menyayangimu, Te..tsuya-ku—n"

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N [1]**

Puisi yang saya gunakan—memiliki asal cerita yang sangat sangat lari, bila dikaitkan dengan scene yang saya tulis dan bila mengaitkannya dengan sejarah. Saya berharap Reader bisa mengerti, karena saya hanya membuatnya cocok dengan scene yang saya tulis. Lalu, untuk artinya saya memasukannya murni tanpa edit. Saya benar-benar mengambilnya dari sumber, dan saya cantumkan di sana. Ada yang masih tidak kalian mengerti? Silahkan tanyakan pada saya, okeii~

**A/N [2]**

Uwwah~ akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini! Ini fanfic oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya bikin ~

Bertele-tele? Klise? Mainstream? Typonya terlalu banyak? Ok, saya tahu ini abal . /uhuk

Well, meskipun abal, reader berkenan untuk review? Atau mungkin mau di fav? Uh, saya akan menebarkan bunga dan meminta hujan eskrim dari langit—Bercanda .

Baiklah, makasih udah mau baca~ kalo ada kritik atau apapun, kalian bebas mau bilang apa deh, /loh

.

Arigatou Gozaimashita

.

**Aizakii**


End file.
